Life Of A Dancer
by ShiXian Hun
Summary: Sehun bermimpi menjadi seorang penari terkenal, namun sepertinya itu tidak akan mudah. Ayah yang ingin menjual dirinya, cinta yang sama sekali tak bisa dipercayainya, serta cobaan-cobaan lainnya yang menguji kesabarannya. Akankah Sehun bisa mewujudkan mimpinya? KaiHun/KrisHun/ Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Heechul, and … ?**

**Pair : KaiHun, and … ?**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Plakk

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri. Siapa suruh kau menari hah, aku menyuruhmu membantuku untuk mengelolah Club ini. Bukan malah kabur dan melakukan hal yang tak jelas seperti itu." Teriak _namja_ yang berusia sekitar 40-an pada seorang remaja di depannya.

"_Mianhae appa_!" ucap remaja tersebut lirih.

"Ingat jika kau berani kabur lagi malam ini. Akan aku potong kakimu agar kau tak bisa menari lagi."

Blamm

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut membanting pintu kamar remaja yang sedang meringkuk dilantai. _Namja_ yang mempunyai impian sebagai seorang _dancer_ terkenal, namun sepertinya ia akan sulit mewujudkan impiannya tersebut karena orang tuanya.

Kim Heechul, _namja_ yang sudah menampar anaknya sendiri. Ia mempunyai sebuah Club malam yang dikelolahnya sendiri. Sejak ditinggalkan istrinya, hidup _namja_ cantik tersebut berubah drastis. Ia mempunyai seorang anak dari istrinya. Remaja tersebut bernama Kim Sehun. _Namja_ cantik seperti _appa_ nya. Ibunya Kim Soohe sudah meninggalkannya karena terjerat oleh lelaki lain, itulah yang membuat Heechul sangat kecewa pada namanya cinta.

Sehun hanya bisa memangang bingkai foto yang ada di nakas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Waktu itu Sehun masih berumur 10 tahun. Ia sangat bahagia sekali karena keluarganya begitu rukun. Namun 3 tahun lalu semuanya berubah, _eomma_ nya pergi dengan lelaki lain dan meninggalkannya, _appa_ yang dulunya sangat menyayanginya kini berubah seperti bukan appa kandungnya.

Sehun tidak menangis, karena seorang lelaki tak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya. Ia terus berpikir jika suatu saat nanti semua akan kembali seperti semula. _Eomma_ yang sangat memperhatikannya serta _appa_ yang begitu menyayanginya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian yang di alaminya hari ini. Dan berharap setelah membuka mata nanti semua akan berjalan sesuai apa yang diharapkannya.

"_Eomma_..appa..Selamat tidur..!" ucapnya sebelum menutup mata, mengarungi dunia yang hanya ada dirinya dan perasaan bahagia. Dunia yang selalu di impikannya.

.

.

.

Brukk

"Opss, maaf !" ucap seorang _namja_ berkulit Tan setelah menabrak bahu Sehun.

"…" Sehun tak menjawab karena ia sangat malas untuk meladeni _namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya kini.

"Hei kalau jalan pakai mata dong! Jangan pakai hidung. Hahahaha!" Jongin –nama namja tersebut- mulai mencari gara-gara dengan Sehun.

"…" Jongin merentangkan tangannya menghalangi jalan Sehun. Beginilah kebiasaan seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu membuat har-hari Sehun bertambah buruk.

"Hei cantik! Aku berbicara denganmu!" teriaknya yang mulai kesal karena Sehun tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

"Oh aku tahu, kau kan tidak punya mulut. Jadi mana bisa kau menjawab!" Sehun semakin kesal dengan perkataan _namja_ Tan tersebut. Ia sudah cukup kesal dipanggil cantik, karena ia juga seorang _namja_. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Sehun dibuat semakin kesal karena ocehan seorang Kim Jongin yang sama sekali tidak bermutu tersebut.

"Apa maumu!" ucap Sehun datar.

"Aku mau kita bertanding untuk membuktikan siapa yang menjadi _King of Dance_ di sekolah ini." Dahi Sehun berkedut, bagaimana bisa ia tahu jika Sehun bisa menari. Karena selama ini Sehun tak pernah menunjukannya pada siapapun. Kecuali sang _appa _tentunya. Namun Sehun sendiri juga tak tahu darimana _appa_ nya bisa mengetahui jika Sehun diam-diam melakukan selalu pergi ke studio tari.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menari!" ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Grepp

Sehun menatap tajam tangannya yang di genggam oleh Jongin.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu kau bisa menari !" Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin dan serius.

"Kita buktikan siapa yang menjadi nomor satu di sekolah ini." Lanjutnya lalu menarik tangan Sehun dengan paksa menuju ke lapangan.

"Hei apa-apaan kau. Lepas ku bilang!" Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Jongin namun sialnya genggaman Jongin semakin menguat. Mungkin pergelangan tangan Sehun akan memerah setelah ini.

Sreett

"Lakukan!" ucap Jongin begitu ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. Para siswa yang berada di sekitar lapanganpun penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin. _Dancer_ terhebat disekolah ini.

"Cepat kataku. Jangan menjadi seorang _Loser_. Jika kau memanglah seorang _namja_, buktikan!" Sehun tertohok mendengar ucapannya. Sehun paling benci jika ada orang yang merendahkan dirinya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya hingga menyebabkan rambutnya berantakan. Tak Sehun pedulikan jika kini para siswa lain sedang melihatnya, Sehun membayangkan sebuah pemandangan indah di otaknya, Sehun mulai menggerakan jarinya, kedua kaki kemudian kedua tangannya. Tak ada musik, namun Sehun bisa mendapatkan musik dari otaknya sendiri. Sehun terus memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menikmati alunan musik yang terekam erat di otaknya. Musik yang selalu disukai oleh sang _eomma_.

Sudah hampir 5 menit Sehun menari, peluh sudah mulai bercucuran di keningnya. Sehun mencoba membuka matanya lalu mengatur nafasnya.

"Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha..!"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya yang melihat Jongin menatapnya lekat tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Sehun memutar kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya. Kini seluruh Siswa melingkarinya, namun mereka semua terdiam. Tak bergerak seinchipun dan hanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

Prokk

Prokk

Prokk

Seluruh Siswa tersebut bertepuk tangan. Bahkan Jonginpun juga melakukannya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Namun ia tidak tahu sejak ia menari tadi, Jongin melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda.

'Kau sangat indah ketika menari Kim Sehun!' batin Jongin _namja_ yang selalu dipanggil Kai tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang Kim Sehun adalah _Queen of Dance_!" teriak Jongin pada seluru siswa yang ada disana.

Seketika itu pula Sehun memandang Jongin dengan _deathglare_ nya. Tadi ia menghina Sehun dan sekarang lihatlah kenapa dia bersikap sangat ramah seperti itu. Dan apa-apaan itu _Queen of Dance_?. Pikir Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu !" Tanya Sehun, namun Jongin masih tak menghiraukannya. Ia sibuk mengangkat tangan kanan Sehun seolah Sehun adalah seorang petinju yang memenangkan 3 ronde berturut-turut.

"Dengar kalian semua. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu Sehun lagi karena dia adalah _Queen of Dance_ mulai sekarang." Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam Jongin dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Karena aku rajanya. Raja tidak mungkin ada dua kan? Jadi aku jadikan kau ratuku saja." Jawab Jongin polos. Seketika itu pula aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Sehun. Sejak kapan Sehun jadi ratu dari seorang Kim Jongin, pangeran sekolah yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya.

"Hei.. My Queen tunggu aku !" teriak Jongin begitu Sehun pergi meninggalkannya.

'Dengan begini aku bisa melindungimu Kim Sehun !' entahlah apa yang membuat Jongin sangat ingin melindungi Kim Sehun. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak bermaksud menggoda Sehun ataupun membuatnya marah. Namun Jongin sangat kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang terlalu penyendiri dan tak peduli. Dan sejak pertama kali melihat Sehun, tiba-tiba Jongin ingin menjadi temannya. Namun bisa juga lebih. Kita lihat saja nanti. (Smirk bareng Jongin)

.

.

.

Sehun lagi-lagi tak pulang ke rumah setelah pulang dari sekolah. Setiap hari Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktunya di studio tari milik seorang pendatang dari Jerman. Dia membuat studio tersebut, menyewakannya untuk beberapa orang yang membutuhkannya untuk latihan, entah itu menari, latihan drama, senam atau lainnya. Disana Sehun merasa beban masalahnya terangkat. Ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang satu hobby dengannya, menari bersama serta saling berbagi pengalaman serta gerakan-gerakan _dance_ lainnya. Untuk itulah kenapa Sehun selalu pulang terlambat ke rumah.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Club malam pendirian sang _appa_. Jangan heran kenapa Sehun bisa pulang kemari, karena memang rumahnya adalah Club malam ini. Di dilantai bawah ditempati untuk orang dugem(?) serta orang yang ingin bersenang-senang. Lantai dua terdapat beberapa kamar yang disewakan bagi orang-orang yang ingin melakukan 'kesenangan' dan Sehun selalu membencinya ketika terdengar suara desahan aneh setiap kali melewatinya. Sementara lantai tiga itulah rumah Sehun yang sebenarnya. Terdapat kamar Sehun, ruangan pribadi sang appa, dapur, kamar mandi serta ruangan lainnya.

Sebenarnya kamar Sehun ada dilantai dua, sedangkan lantai tiga hanya digunakan sebagai ruangan untuk bersantai saja, namun semenjak 3 tahun lalu tepatnya 3 bulan kepergian sang _eomma_, _appa_ Sehun mendekorasi ulang rumahnya dan menjadikannya Club malam.

Itulah yang membuat Sehun enggan untuk berteman, karena jika ia berteman otomatis ia harus membuka dirinya pada temannya. Lalu membiarkan temannya tersebut mengetahui jika _appa_ nya pemilik Club malam begitu. _No Way_. Sehun tak mau itu terjadi.

Meski _appa_ nya adalah pemilik Club malam, Sehun beruntung karena _appa_ nya tidak membiarkan dirinya masuk ke lautan neraka yang berada di lantai satu maupun lantai dua rumahnya –atau mungkin belum. Ia selalu berdiam diri di kamarnya dan tak pernah keluar, karena memang mau kenapa lagi dirinya, Sehun sendiri tak punya teman disekolah.

Di lantai tiga, Sehun bisa belajar dengan tenang karena suara deru musik yang nyaring dan membengkakan telinga tersebut tak begitu terdengar di lantai tiga. Sehun sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat pintu kerja ruangan _appa_ nya sedikit terbuka. Tak biasa. Pikir Sehun.

"Apa yang anda inginkan tuan, hingga anda hanya ingin membicarakan diruangan pribadi saya."

"Aku menginginkan anakmu!"

DEG

Seketika itu pula Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Anak? Bukankah anak Kim Heechul adalah dirinya seorang. Sehun tak tahu siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

"Maaf tuan, namun saya tidak bisa memberikannya." Ucap Heechul.

Seketika ada perasaan lega di hati Sehun ketika mendengar sang _appa_ menolak permintaan _namja_ tersebut. Sehun masih betah berdiri di depan pintu untuk memastikan jika _appa_ nya tak akan menjualnya.

"Pikirkan dulu tuan Kim, anda pasti akan menyesal jika menolak permintaan saya." Ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebuah cek dengan nominal yang cukup membuat mata Heechul melotot memandangnya.

Heechul menampik pikiran kotornya, tidak mungkin ia menjual anaknya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_ tuan. Saya tetap tidak bisa." Ucapnya keukeuh.

"Baiklah, saya tidak bisa memaksa anda tuan, bagaimanapun akan sulit memberikan anak anda sendiri. Namun saya masih memaksa anda untuk menerima cek ini."

"Ta-tapi tuan!" ucap Heechul terbata.

"Bagaimana jika satu malam saja." Ucap _namja_ tersebut.

Heechul nampak terdiam memikirkan perkataan _namja_ dihadapannya. Dengan nilai nominal yang ada di cek tersebut, Heechul bisa membeli rumah, mungkin rumah untuk anaknya agar tidak tinggal dalam satu bangunan Club malam ini. Lagi pula cuma sekali, pasti Sehun tak akan apa-apa. Dia juga seorang _namja_, jadi tak mungkin Sehun bisa hamil.

"Baiklah !" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya.

**To Be Continued or Not ?**

* * *

Banyak yang minta KaiHun jadi aku buat KaiHun lagi.

Saya sengaja langsung menempatkan ini di rate M. ^_^V

Untuk pair selanjutnya masih belum muncul. Ok apakah ini mau dilanjut ?

Maksud saya yang kemarin segi empat (persegi) namun centralnya tetap di Sehun. ^_^V(peace) namun tidak tahu sih jika nanti berubah. Ok maafkan saya. Yang penting uke Sehun kan? #digebukinrame-rame XD

Ini saya buatnya mendadak dan cuma 1 jam jadi maaf jika hasilnya jelek. #bow

Karena saya sudah mulai kuliah, jadi mungkin akan lebih sibuk daripada sebelumnya. Untuk itu jika dalam waktu seminggu tanggapannya tidak bagus, saya akan hapus FF ini, untuk banyaknya siders saya mengartikan jika FF ini memang tidak layak untuk dilanjutkan. Jadi semua tergantung sama reader. Tapi tenang saja, saya tetap akan membuat FF uke Sehun lagi namun dengan cerita yang berbeda.

**Saya tidak pernah memaksa untuk review dsb, Saya hanya meminta pendapat. Karena meski FF ini tidak dilanjut, saya akan tetep membuat FF lagi namun dengan cerita yang berbeda. Mohon tidak mengartikan negatif kata-kata saya. #bow**

**Thank you so much.#deepbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Heechul, Wu Yi Fan and … ?**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun and … ?**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya Sehun berjalan lunglai menuju gerbang sekolahnya setelah turun dari bus di halte yang berjarak 25 meter dari sekolah.

"My Queen!" teriak seorang _namja_ dibelakang Sehun. Tak perlu menolehpun ia sudah tahu siapa _namja_ tersebut.

"Hei, sejak tadi aku memanggilmu. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menoleh. Tunggu-." Jongin menyentuh dahi Sehun dengan salah satu tangannya sedangkan tangannya sendiri menyentuh keningnya.

"Sama! Tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa kau tak enak badan?" cerocos Jongin. Ia heran ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

Plakk

Sehun menampik tangan Jongin yang masih bertengger di keningnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hei My Queen tunggu!"

Grepp

Jongin memegang tangan Sehun lalu menariknya agar Sehun berbalik ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau.."

"Bisakah kau tidak muncul dihadapanku sehari saja? Aku sangat tak mempunyai waktu untuk meladenimu!"

DEG

Jongin sangat terkejut, bukan karena ucapan Sehun, karena memang _namja_ berkulit sangat putih tersebut selalu dingin pada siapapun. Namun yang sangat membuatnya terkejut itu matanya. Mata Sehun yang selalu mengisyaratkan kesedihan kini berubah. Jongin melihat tatapannya kosong seolah tak ada kehidupan disana.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangan Jongin kasar. Lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung melihat kepergiannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Jongin.

Jongin melihat kebelakang. _Namja_ yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela tersebut nampak kosong.

'Kemana dia?' batin Jongin lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan untuk mencatat pelajaran yang baru saja guru terangkan.

Kringgg

'bahkan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi ia juga belum kembali!' Jongin melihat meja Sehun yang masih kosong dengan tatapan sendu.

Selama ini Jongin tak pernah peduli dan tak perhatian pada orang lain, namun tidak untuk Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu penasaran dengan _namja_ yang tergolong cantik tersebut –menurut Jongin. Suatu keingintahuan yang sangat besar untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Untuk itulah Jongin berusaha mendekati _namja_ pendiam dan tidak punya teman –atau memang tidak mau berteman- tersebut dengan cara yang sedikit 'berbeda' pada umumnya.

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya di belakang sekolah, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan, menghirup udara segar dibawah pohon maple yang rindang dan sesekali memejamkan matanya. Otaknya memutar kembali kejadian kemarin malam.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_Krieettt_

_Pintu berbahan kayu mahoni tersebut terbuka. Namja berbalut jas hitam yang berumur sekitar 30-an terkejut begitu melihat sosok yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya sejak tadi._

_"Gomawo Tu-!" Heechul menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat anaknya mematung tepat di pintu ruangannya._

_"Saya permisi Heechul-ssi!" ucap namja tersebut pamit._

_"Ne, sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan!" ucap Heechul membungkuk ke arah namja tadi._

_"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Heechul to the point begitu namja paruh baya tersebut pergi. Sehun mengangguk._

_"Baguslah karena aku tak perlu lagi memberitahumu. Aku minta sebelum jam 6 kau sudah harus ada dirumah besok." Ucap Heechul lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun._

_"Wae ?" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar ucapan anaknya yang sangat lirih. Namun Heechul masih bisa mendengarnya. Heechulpun berbalik dan menatap anaknya yang sejak tadi menunduk._

_"Wae appa? Wae? Apa kau sudah tak menyayangiku lagi?" Tanya Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap sang appa dengan beruai air mata._

_DEG_

_Heechul terkejut melihat anaknya yang menangis. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah menangis bahkan ketika istrinya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Sehun. Heechul menghela nafas panjang._

_"Itu semua demi kebaikanmu!"_

_"APANYA YANG DEMI KEBAIKAN HAH? KAU KIRA MENJUAL ANAKMU SENDIRI ITU SEBUAH KEBAIKAN? JAWAB AKU!"_

_Heechul diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Bukan. Bukannya Heechul tak menyayangi Sehun, namun ini juga demi kebaikannya. Jika Sehun keluar dari tempat ini dengan tinggal di rumah yang baru menggunakan uang tersebut pasti kehidupan anaknya jauh lebih baik. Lagi pula tak mudah mendapatkan uang semudah itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Heechul tak sekaya itu. Dia hanya pemilik Club malam dan bukan pebisnis ataupun seorang konglomerat. Heechul juga membiayai sekolah Sehun dengan uang haram hasil dari Club malam yang dikelolahnya. Lalu untuk apa lagi ia menjaga seolah dirinya masih suci. Tidak. Heechul tak semunafik itu. Lagi pula hanya satu malam saja. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?_

_"Kau tak mengerti !"_

_"Apa yang tak kumengerti? Jika memang aku tak mengerti. Jelaskan, buat aku sampai mengerti apa maksud appa." Sehun tetap berdiri menatap sang appa, menunggu jawaban dari Heechul._

_"Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam!" dan dengan begitu Heechul meninggalkan Sehun._

_Sehun segera berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya._

_Braakk_

_Tubuh Sehun bersandar pada pintu dan berlahan-lahan tubuh tersebut merosot ke lantai. Sehun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak mau ada satu orangpun yang mendengar isakannya. Cukup dirinya sendiri._

_"Hikss..hmpp!"_

_Hati Sehun sangat sakit. Kini ia benar-benar sendirian, tak punya seorangpun untuk sekedar bersandar. Sunyi. Itulah yang selalu dirasakannya dalam hati. Sehun terus menangis hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur di lantai kamarnya yang dingin tersebut. Otak Sehun begitu lelah menjalani kehidupan ini._

**End Of Flash Back**

.

.

.

Tringggg

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan Jongin masih belum melihat Sehun kembali. Apakah Sehun membolos? Setahu Jongin, Sehun tak pernah membolos selama ini. Jika Sehun sampai membolos seperti sekarang, itu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Jongin sudah mencarinya waktu istirahat tadi, di kantin, toilet, perpustakaan bahkan atap sekolah. Namun nihil. Sehun sama sekali tak ada disana.

Dengan lunglai, Jongin melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Pikirannya masih melayang dimana keberadaan Sehun sekarang. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya begitu matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Itu Sehun! SEHUN!" teriak Jongin, namun sayang Sehun terlalu jauh sehingga tak bisa mendengarnya. Jongin akhirnya berlari untuk mengejar Sehun, begitu Jongin sudah sampai diluar gerbang, ia melihat Sehun menaiki bus. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun, dan berharap ia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. Jongin sendiri juga penasaran dimana rumah Sehun.

Beruntung Jongin melewati pintu belakang, sehingga Sehun tak melihatnya berada di bus yang sama dengannya.

Ketika Sehun turun, Jongin juga ikut turun. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap agar Sehun tak mengetahui jika sekarang ia sedang mengikutinya.

Sehun yang merasa ada yang mengikutinya, mulai memperlambat langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan ketika tak mendapatkan siapapun dibelakangnya, Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sehun tak peduli dengan perintah sang _appa_ yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih sore. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Untuk itulah ia akan pulang terlambat seperti biasanya. Bahkan mungkin Sehun akan pulang lebih malam daripada sebelumnya.

Jongin tetap mengikuti Sehun, hingga ia melihat Sehun memasuki sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan _'Erreichen Einen Traum'_ (Meraih Mimpi) di atasnya. Awalnya Jongin bingung, apa benar itu rumah Sehun, namun itu tidak mungkin, karena Jongin pernah kesini sebelumnya meski hanya sekali. Dan itu adalah bangunan yang disewakan untuk latihan menari.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam, setelah ia berada di dalam, Jongin sama sekali tak berani mendekati Sehun. Ingat misinya kali ini adalah membuntuti Sehun. Jongin berdiri di depan kaca, kaca tersebut tembus pandang, sehingga Jongin bisa memperhatikan Sehun yang manari di dalam. Bangunan ini terdiri dari beberapa ruangan, dan semuanya dikelilingi kaca, _audio system_ serta peralatan musik yang cukup lengkap. Jongin menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menari di depan cermin besar dihadapannya. Jongin bisa melihat bola mata yang tadinya mati seakan hidup kembali begitu ia menari.

'Kau selalu indah Sehunnie!'

DEG

Jongin buru-buru membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar ketika ia melihat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Batin Sehun.

Sudah hampir jam 9 malam dan Sehun belum juga keluar dari tempat tersebut. Beruntung ada sebuah resto disamping gedung '_Erreichen Einen Traum'_, sehingga Jongin tak kesulitan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan karena menunggu Sehun di luar.

Jongin segera meletakan beberapa ribu Won dimeja begitu ia melihat Sehun yang sudah keluar dari gedung tersebut. Dan kini ia kembali membuntuti Sehun.

'Apa dia tidak lapar? Apa orang tuanya tak mengkhawatirkannya?' Jongin sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Beruntung Jongin sudah mengisi perutnya jika tidak ia pasti sudah kelelahan, ia sudah berjalan kaki selama 20 menit mengikuti Sehun. Sementara orang yang ia ikuti sama sekali tak menunjukan kelelahan sedikitpun.

'Sepertinya aku harus berolaraga lebih keras lagi untuk bisa melindungi Sehunnie.' Jongin membayangkan tubuhnya yang kekar dengan abs 8 kotak seperti artis tampan Choi Siwon hingga membuatnya tertawa sendiri.

'Pasti aku akan terlihat maco dan juga keren.' Jongin menghentikan imajinasinya begitu ia melihat Sehun memasuki sebuah Club malam.

'Tu-tunggu. Aku tak salah lihatkan? Sehun benar-benar masuk kesana!'

Jongin tak yakin jika Sehun adalah pemuda yang seperti itu. Jongin bisa merasakan jika Sehun adalah orang yang baik-baik. Namun rasa penasarannya kini lebih mendominasi pikirannya. Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk ke Club malam tersebut.

"Tunggu anak muda. Kau dilarang masuk karena masih dibawah umur." Ucap seorang penjaga Club tersebut.

'Sial!' rutuk Jongin dalam hati. Meski ia sudah menggunakan jaketnya, namun tetap saja akan ketahuan karena ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Tapi aku melihat temanku masuk kemari!" Jongin berusaha masuk kembali namun segera di dorong oleh _namja_ tersebut.

"Kau pasti salah lihat. Tak ada bocah yang masuk kemari. Pergi atau aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa menjauh dari sini."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Jongin pergi dari Club tersebut. Namun ia tak akan menyerah. Karena ia harus tahu apa yang dilakukan Sehun di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Plakkk

Sehun memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan sang _appa_. Memandang _appa_ nya dengan tatapan tajam namun penuh luka.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti Kim Sehun. Aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang jam 6 bukan jam 10. Kau sudah membuat _appa_ malu, membiarkan tamu kita menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap Heechul berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak berteriak.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Sehun lirih.

"Apa kau bilang. Jangan bodoh!" habis sudah kesabaran Heechul, ia sudah membuat tamunya menunggu hampir 3 jam karena Sehun, dan sekarang anaknya mengatakan 'Tidak'?

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya. Karena aku sudah menerima imbalannya."

"Memang siapa disini yang menerima uang haram itu? Kenapa tidak _appa_ saja yang melakukannya?"

Plakkk

Lagi! Kim Heechul melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Sehun, bahkan pipi yang tadinya masih memerah kini semakin diperparah dengan tamparannya kembali. Sakit! Tentu saja. Namun hati Sehun kini jauh lebih sakit.

Heechul menghela nafasnya. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya jika ia tak mau lepas kendali dan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau rindu dia 'kan?" ucap Heechul.

Sehun melebarkan matanya, Sehun mengerti siapa yang dimaksud _appa_ nya dengan 'dia'.

"Aku akan memberitahumu dimana dia, jika kau menurut sekali saja padaku untuk hari ini." Heechul tak mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri, lagi pula ia sudah membelanjakan sebagian uang tersebut untuk keperluan Club malamnya.

Sehun tak menjawab, namun Heechul tahu jika Sehun sangat ingin mengetahui keberadaan sang _eomma_. Sudah tiga tahun berpisah, dan Heechul yakin jika anaknya sangat merindukan ibunya.

Sehun menurut, ia mengikuti kemana Heechul membawanya.

"Tuan. _Mianhae_ membuat anda menunggu."

"Tak apa, asalkan kau masih menepati janjimu. Aku rela menunggu selama ini." Heechul sedikit tersinggung, namun ia berusaha menutupinya.

"_Kajja_ cantik!" namja paruh baya tersebut menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya pasrah. Sementara Heechul tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Sehun yang tak berontak sama sekali.

Heechul sedikit terkejut, ketika _namja_ tersebut melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan bukan ke ruangan yang tersedia di Club malam Heechul.

"Tu-tunggu Tuan! Tuan mau membawa anakku kemana?"

"Bukan saya yang menyewa anak anda Heechul-ssi. Namun Tuan muda saya. Ia menyuruh saya membawa anak anda ke apartemennya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir karena saya akan menepati janji saya untuk mengembalikan anak anda besok. Permisi!" _namja_ tersebut melangkah pergi. Sehun masih diam. Namun ia melirik Heechul ketika ia memasuki mobil Audy hitam yang berada di depannya.

"Mari Sehun-ssi!" _namja_ tersebut merubah panggilannya menjadi formal ketika memanggil Sehun.

Brakkk

Mobil tersebut tertutup setelah Sehun berada didalamnya. Heechul memandang sendu kepergian Sehun, entah mengapa hatinya sedikit merasakan sakit ketika melihat mobil tersebut membawa Sehun nya.

'Bahkan kau sekarang tak menangis Kim Sehun!'

.

.

.

"Masuklah! Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda di dalam." Ucap _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

Ceklek

Sehun memperhatikan apartemen yang dipijaknnya, apartemen mewah dengan ukuran yang begitu luas, perabotan dengan kualitas tinggi di dalamnya. Sehun sibuk mengitari pemandangan di dalam apartemen tersebut. Hingga sebuah suara tenor berhasil mengagetkannya.

"Kau sudah datang!"

Sehun menoleh ke asal suara. Bisa ia lihat jika kini terdapat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan angkuhnya bersandar di sisi ranjang.

Sehun baru menyadari jika apartemen ini langsung terhubung ke kamar, dengan kata lain tak ada tembok yang menghalangi tempat tidur, meja makan, ataupun dapur. Dan bisa dipastikan jika satu-satunya pintu di pojok kiri tersebut adalah kamar mandi.

"Dugaanku ternyata benar. Kau sangat mirip dengannya." Sehun hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Siapa memangnya yang mirip dengan Sehun?.

"Kemarilah!" ucap _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Sehun melangkah dengan perlahan ke arah ranjang. Jangan bilang Sehun tidak takut. Ia sangat takut sekarang, bagaimanapun ia belum siap melakukannya. Sehun menggenggam ujung bajunya dengan kuat, kakinya seakan kaku dan tak mau digerakan. Namun Sehun tak boleh menyerah. Ia harus melakukan permintaan sang _appa_ agar bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaan sang _eomma_.

"Jangan takut. Kita belum kenalan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Siapa namamu?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada dekat dengan ranjang _namja_ yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Kris tersebut.

"Se-sehun. Kim Sehun!" susah payah Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ tersebut.

"Duduklah. Kau tahu 'kan untuk apa kau kemari? Dan untuk apa aku mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu?" Kris menepuk-nepuk ranjang disisinya untuk menyuruh Sehun duduk.

"Ten-tu!" ucap Sehun terbata.

"Aku tak suka jika kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Karena itu akan percuma saja. Putuskan sekarang. Jika kau masih melakukan karena terpaksa, silahkan keluar dari sini."

Perasaan takut Sehun kini mulai sedikit hilang, dan digantikan dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ tersebut mengusirnya. Dan tentu saja Sehun melakukannya karena terpaksa. Namun Sehun tidak bodoh, jika ia tak melakukan apa yang diperintah _appa_ nya, Sehun tak pernah bisa bertemu dengan _eomma_ nya. Tidak! Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa menemui sang _eomma_.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau!" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

'Menarik!' batin Kris. Kris tidak bodoh, ia bisa melihat jika Sehun takut untuk melakukannya. Dan Kris tidak mau pasangannya mau melakukannya karena terpaksa. Karena itu jauh tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Kris tersenyum lebih tepatnya ia menyeringgai.

"Dengan senang hati Sehunnie!"

Kris mulai membuka kancing seragam Sehun, jangan berpikir jika Sehun kemari dan sempat untuk berganti baju setelah mendapat sambutan 'menyenangkan' dari sang appa. Sehun bahkan tak sadar jika ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya sejak tadi.

Kini kancing seragam Sehun sudah terbuka sempurna, bahkan Sehun diam saja ketika Kris menanggalkan kain yang menutubi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah Sehun-ah!" Kris menatap tubuh _topless_ Sehun tanpa berkedip, bukan hanya wajahnya yang cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari pada 'dia'. Namun Kris tak menyangka jika tubuh Sehun juga sangat indah seperti seorang _yeoja_.

Sehun membiarkan tubuhnya dibaringkan secara perlahan oleh Kris, lalu dengan berlahan Kris merangkak di atas tubuh Sehun. Menopang berat badannya dengan kedua tangan agar tak menindih tubuh indah di bawahnya. Dan dengan sangat perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sehun menutup matanya ketika wajah Kris semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. Kris memiringkan kepalanya hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatu.

'Manis' itulah rasa bibir Sehun ketika Kris berhasil menyatukan bibir mereka. Sehun masih tak berani membuka matanya, ia merasakan jika suatu benda kenyal yang sudah pasti adalah bibir _namja_ angkuh diatasnya kini sedang melumat bibirnya.

'Lembut!' Sehun merasakan jika ciumannya kini terasa sangat lembut, Sehun mengira jika berciuman akan membuat bibirnya bengkak ataupun berdarah seperti yang ada di film yang dilihatnya. Namun ternyata Sehun salah.

Kris memang memperlakukan Sehun dengan sangat lembut, karena ia kini sedang membayangkan jika dirinya melakukannya dengan 'dia'.

"Eummpp!" Satu desahan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, Kris yang mendengar desahan sexy Sehun kini mulai bertindak lebih jauh, Kris menghisap serta melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar bibir atas dan bawah Sehun secara bergantian. Tangannya tak berdiam diri saja. Tangan kanannya meraba perut Sehun naik ke atas hingga ia menemukan tonjolan kecil di dada Sehun, mengusapnya, dan memainkannya dengan lembut sementara tangan kirinya berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Akhhhh…" Sehun mengerang ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kris menarik _nipple_ nya dengan cukup keras. Kris yang merasakan bibir Sehun terbuka, mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun.

"Emmmpp…!" Sehun kembali mendesah begitu lidah Kris yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menjelajah, mengabsen setiap deretan giginya dan mengajak lidah Sehun bertarung.

DEG

Sehun terkejut ketika merasakan benda yang sangat keras bergesekan dengan 'milik'nya yang masih tertutupi kain tersebut.

Sehun membuka matanya. Dan hampir saja Sehun akan mendorong Kris ketika ia tahu jika Kris tidak mengenakan underwear. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk yang berbentuk baju yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sehingga terlihat dengan jelas 'barang' Kris yang berukuran lebih besar dari 'milik'nya tersebut berdiri dengan gagah.

Greppp

Kedua tangan Sehun berhasil Kris cengkeram dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Sudah terlambat untuk berubah pikiran Hunnie!"

Tidak! Bukan ini yang di inginkan Sehun, ini terlalu jauh. Sehun mengira jika ia harus melayani 'Tuan'nya dan bukan sebaliknya.

Tangan kanan Kris yang bebas kini berusaha melepas sabuk, serta resleting celana sekolah Sehun.

"Kau akan menikmatinya setelah ini!" ucap Kris.

"Ti-tidak, ja-jangan..!" Sehun kembali diserang ketakutan sekarang. Memang Sehun sempat terbuai dengan ciuaman Kris, namun tidak untuk ini, Sehun tak mau jika melakukan 'ini' untuk pertama kali dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan memanjakanmu." Kris membelai pipi Sehun, berusaha untuk menenangkan namja cantik yang ada dibawahnya kini.

"Ak-aku mohon akhhmmmpp….!"

Kris langsung menyumpal suara Sehun dengan ciumannya kembali ketika tangannya berhasil menurunkan kain terakhir pada 'benda' milik Sehun.

Greppp

"Eummmmppp…Ak…akuhhhh…mohhh…honnn.." ucap Sehun setengah mendesah begitu ia merasakan 'milik'nya diremas Kris dengan kuat.

Kris menyeringgai melihat Sehun yang terus memohon untuk menghentikannya, padahal tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya. Kris terus memijat junior Sehun, meremasnya dengan sedikit gemas dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan memutar dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

"Bagaimana hemm, nikmat bukan?" ucap Kris setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Berengsek. Apa nikmatnya sialan." Jawab Sehun kasar, dan terdengar sedikit ambigu. Sehun tak tahu dengan perkataannya kasarnya tersebut semakin membuat libido Kris naik.

Cengkeraman pada kedua pergelangan tangan Sehun semakin menguat, bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan jika pergelangan tangannya sedikit perih ketika lagi-lagi tangan Kris semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya. Kaki Sehun menendang-nendang untuk membuat tubuh Kris beranjak dari atasnya, namun sia-sia, celana yang melorot (?) di pahanya mempersulit gerakannya.

"Begitu kah? Bagaimana jika seperti ini."

Kris semakin mempererat remasannya pada junior Sehun, hingga membuat tubuh Sehun menggelinjang merasakan sensasi aneh tersebut.

"Cuhhh..kupp...Akhh..ku…bilang…cehh..paattt..henti hhh..kahhnn..!" Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mendesah, namun apa yang dilakukan Kris sekarang sungguh sudah membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"Apa kau bilang cepat? Baiklah aku akan menurutimu!" Kris semakin mempercepat pijatannya pada junior milik Sehun hingga mengeluarkan precum. Kris kembali melumat bibir Sehun ketika melihat wajah cantik dibawahnya memerah. Entah karena dia marah, atau karena malu mengakui jika dirinya kini sedang menikmatinya.

Kris terus melumat bibir Sehun, setelah puas menikmati bibir manis tersebut hingga membengkak, Kris menurunkan lidahnya menjilat leher Sehun, terus turun hingga berada di _nipple_ milik Sehun.

"Cuhh…kupp…Kris…berrr…henn..tihhh…" Sehun semakin merancau tidak jelas ketika kedua titik _sensitive_ nya sedang dimanjakan oleh mulut serta tangan _namja_ tampan tersebut.

Melihat Sehun yang sudah kehilangan kendali dan dipenuhi akan nafsu, dengan peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya, nafas yang tak beraturan serta tubuh yang bergerak-geras seperti cacing kepanasan, semakin membuat senyum pada bibir _sexy_ _namja_ tampan tersebut melebar.

Kris melepas cengkeramannya, melihat tubuh indah Sehun dalam diam. Setelah puas melihat pemandangan indah tersebut, Kris mengarahkan kepalanya tepat di depan selangkangan Sehun, ia menarik celana Sehun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan." Tanya Sehun setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Yang akan aku lakukan? Ini.." Kris tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan langsung melahap 'barang' Sehun dangan ganas.

"Akhhh…!"

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, namja berkulit Tan sibuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Ia sibuk memikirkan _namja_ cantik yang sudah berhasil membuatnya _insomnia_ dan menjadi gila. Sedikit perasaan gelisah melingkupi hati _namja_ tersebut sehingga ia tak nyaman untuk memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Setiap mata tersebut terpejam, bayangan _namja_ cantik yang membuatnya gila tersebut selalu melayang di otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Kim Sehun!"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Mianhae jika NC-nya aneh. Mianhae juga karena Chapter ini kepanjangan. Untuk pair ke-3 mungkin munculnya agak lama. XD

Typo(es)? Mohon dimaklumi ne. ^_^V

**Big Thank's to :**

**utsukushii02 ^^ yoshiKyu ^^ krsyl ^^ rindi. kimia ^^ bbuingbbuingaegyo ^^ odulthehun ^^ evilfish1503 ^^ alcici349 ^^ Ichizuki Takumi ^^ askasufa ^^ Hisayuchi Kim ^^ miszshanty05 ^^ baekhyunniewife ^^ Oh Dhan Mi ^^ nin nina ^^ RanHwa19 ^^ Dazzling kpopers ^^ asdindas ^^ Oh Jizze ^^ kkamjjonghun ^^ Shin Nari ^^ Mir-acleKim ^^ xxx ^^ Guest ^^ milky ^^ who am I ^^ Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu ^^ sehunaaa ^^ park chanhun ^^ blank ^^ Koukei Harumi ^^ KHS ^^ Jjongie Chaca Yixing ^^ HunBubbletea ^^ Guest ^^ orchid ^^ParkOh Jihyun**

P.S : Adakah yang belum tercantum ?

Sekali lagi Thank you so much ^^ #deepbow


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Heechul, Wu Yi Fan and … ?**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun and … ?**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Kris terus memanjakan junior Sehun, rontahan serta desahan karena menikmati kegiatan Kris membuat Sehun seakan lupa akan keinginannya. Nikmat yang seakan membutakan semuanya.

"Ber…henn..tiihh..cuhh...kupp...Kriss…!"

Kris semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan Sehun, ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantanan Sehun sedangkan tangan kanannya tak berhenti memilin _nipple_ Sehun secara bergantian.

"Kau begitu nikmat Lu..!" Kris kembali mengulum 'milik' Sehun. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat serta menggigitnya kecil. Sehun kini merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara, ia tak mampu mendengar ucapan Kris dengan jelas karena tertutupi oleh suara desahannya sendiri.

Kris terus melumat, tangan kanannya meremas _butt_ Sehun sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Sehun yang kini ikut menegang. Kris merasakan jika benda yang berada di dalam mulutnya kini semakin membesar.

"Cuhh…kupp..Ahh..ku…Sudahhh…tak…tahannn…!"

Sehun merasakan jika akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari junior nya. Sehun meremas atau lebih tepatnya menjambak rambut Kris agar Kris melepaskan kulumannya.

"Stopp…Ahh…kuhh…kehh…luar...!"

Sehun pasrah ketika tarikannya pada rambut Kris sama sekali tak menghentikan kegiatannya. Kris akhirnya menelan semua cairan milik Sehun. Sehun yang sudah melemas karena sudah mencapai klimaks pertamannya hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Kris mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya setelah berhasil menelan cairan Sehun hingga tak tersisa.

"Nikmat ! tak kusangka akan senikmat ini!" ucapnya lalu menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri. Kris mulai melepas handuk yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan memandang tubuh Sehun yang terkulai lemah dengan seringaian dibibir tipisnya.

"Kau tak berpikir jika ini sudah selesai 'kan Kim Sehun?"

Glup

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah begitu menatap tubuh polos Kris dihadapannya. Tubuh tinggi dan tegab dengan abs yang masih belum terbentuk sempurna, kulit putih yang sangat bersih –meski tak seputih kulitnya- serta jangan lupakan tentang 'sesuatu' di tengah selangkangannya yang kini mengacung dengan sempurna.

Membiarkan namja angkuh ini menggagahi dirinya? Tidak! Sehun tak akan membiarkannya. Sehun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mencoba pergi. Namun sial, Kris sudah dengan cekatan menariknya dan melemparkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang.

"Ti-tidak ak-aku mohon ja-jangan lakukan ini!" pinta Sehun memelas.

Drrtt Drtt Drrtt

Kris yang akan mengawali acaranya dengan ciuman pada bibir Sehun, terpaksa harus mengurungkannya karena mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

"Sial!" Kris mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas dan langsung mematikannya.

Kris kembali melanjutkan acaranya. Ia mengusap bibir Sehun yang sudah membengkak dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Tenanglah! Aku akan pelan-pelan!"

Sehun masih takut, bahkan matanya kini sudah basah dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja ketika air mata tersebut jatuh.

Sehun menggeleng, tetap keukeuh dengan keputusannya. Ia tak mau melakukan ini. Sehun masih bisa merasakan junior Kris yang bergesekan dengan miliknya serta hangatnya tubuh Kris yang kini sudah menindihnya kembali.

"Kau jangan khawatir ne!" Kris mengarahkan jari tengahnya ke arah lubang Sehun. Sehun yang sangat takut hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dan meremas sprei yang sudah berantakan tersebut.

DEG

Sehun semakin memperkuat remasannya ketika pintu lubangnya sudah bersentuhan dengan jari tangan milik Kris.

"Hiks..!" lolos sudah isakan yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi sambil menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Mata yang terpejam tersebut kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks..Hiks..!"

DEG

Kris mendengarnya, Kris mendengar sebuah suara isakan. Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat asal suara tersebut.

Hati Kris seperti terhantam beribu tombak melihat air mata Sehun yang menetes dari obsidian yang tertutup tersebut, tubuh Sehun menegang hebat, tangannya mungkin akan terasa sangat sakit ketika meremas sprei dengan sangat kuat. Isakan yang tertahan membuat nafasnya sedikit tak beraturan.

Tidak! Kris tidak mau melihat air mata itu lagi. Cukup hanya sekali ia melihat air mata 'itu'. Kris segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Sehun dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Sehun tak menyadarinya karena memang ia masih menutup matanya. Namun Sehun memberanikan dirinya begitu ia tak merasakan beban berat di atas tubuhnya.

Brakk

Kris menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ia segera melangkah ke arah westafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Air mata itu membuat Kris teringat tentang masa lalunya. Kris menghiraukan juniornya yang masih berdiri tegak. Nafsunya seakan runtuh seketika begitu melihat air mata Sehun.

Sehun masih tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kris pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tetap memangis karena kini ia merasa begitu kotor.

"Eomma…hiks…eomma…!" Sehun terus merancau memanggil eomma nya.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya ketika kilatan cahaya dari celah korden sedikit terbuka hingga menyebabkan cahaya matahari menerobos dengan mudah ke kamar apartemennya.

Hangat!

Sehun merasa jika kini badannya terasa sangat berat. Oh pantas saja ketika ia melihat kebawah, ternyata ada sebuah tangan yang sedang memeluk perutnya. Sehun semakin memperjelas penglihatannya. Bahunya terekspos sempurna. Jadi ternyata semalam ia tidak bermimpi.

Sehun melirik kesampingnya, wajah tampan yang menyeramkan semalam berubah menjadi seperti wajah tampan seorang malaikat. Ok apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kim Sehun!

"Hnn kau sudah bangun!" _namja_ tampan tersebut mengeluarkan suara tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ak-aku..!"

Kris segera bangun dan menyibakan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya bersama _namja_ cantik yang ada disampingnya.

"Tenang! Aku tak menyentuhmu semalam!" ucap Kris seolah bisa membaca raut khawatir yang terpancar di wajah cantik tersebut.

"Mandilah aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekelolah!" ucapnya. Sehun melihat Kris yang berjalan menuju dapur di sudut apartemennya. Mungkin ia akan menyipakan sarapan. Tu-tunggu Sehun tak salah lihat 'kan? Ternyata Kris sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

Sehun menyingkap selimutnya sedikit untuk mengetahui kondisinya. Tubuhnya masih polos. Namun Sehun tak merasakan rasa sakit di bawahnya. Apakah dirinya kemarin tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis?. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris sendiri? Karena terakhir yang Sehun lihat jika junior Kris sudah berdiri tegak dan siap untuk memasukinya.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_Kris menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur aliran air dari shower di atasnya. Sungguh ia merasa kalut kali ini. Tangisan Sehun, entahlah! Gejolak bercinta Kris seakan hilang ketika mendengar isakan Sehun. Di bagian kecil hatinya tak ingin mendengar tangisan Sehun lagi. Seakan-akan isakan Sehun bagaikan duri yang menumbuk hatinya sehingga membuatnya perih._

_Bahkan Kris menghiraukan jika dibagian selangkangannya kini terasa sakit karena hasrat yang tak tercurahkan. Namun itu tak lebih dari apa yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang._

_Kris terus memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Apakah ia menyukai namja cantik tersebut? Tidak! Hati Kris hanya untuk 'dia'._

_Entah sudah berapa lama Kris berdiam diri di dalam kamar mandi. Ketika ia keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri lemari pakaiannya, ia melihat Sehun yang sudah tertidur dengan bekas air mata yang sudah mengering di kedua pipinya._

_Kris berjalan menghampiri ranjang dimana Sehun berbaring sambil memakai piyamanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun setelah menutupi tubuh polos Sehun dengan selimut._

_"Kau seperti malaikat jika tertidur! Maafkan aku!" ucapnya lalu mengecup kening Sehun._

_Kris membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun, tangannya tergerak sendiri untuk memeluk tubuh ramping tersebut dan ikut memejamkan mata menyambut hari esok._

**Flash Back End**

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, Sehun hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Suasana canggung terus mengikutinya sejak acara sarapan tadi. Kris sendiri juga tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya bertindak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Seperti sekarang. Kris buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju sisi pintu lainnya dimana Sehun duduk. Seolah-olah Kris tak mau membiarkan Sehun untuk membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri.

Ceklek

Sehun keluar dengan kikuk. Ia sangat heran, kemana Kris dalam wujud monster yang ditemuinya semalam. Dan bagaimana bisa ia berubah secepat itu dalam waktu semalam juga.

"_Go_-_gomawo_!" ucap Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya, tak mau menatap wajah tampan seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"…" tak ada jawaban. Sehun akhinya memutuskan untuk segera melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Srettt

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Tarikan tersebut begitu kuat hingga membuat tubuh Sehun berbalik seketika.

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya, dirinya kembali dikejutkan oleh tindakan _namja_ tampan dihadapannya.

Chupp

Mata Sehun melebar begitu merasakan sebuah benda yang lembut menyentuh keningnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti!" dan setelah kecupan kilat tersebut Kris langsung pergi menuju ke mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung memandang kepergiannya.

Sehun hanya bisa menyentuh dahi yang sudah dicium oleh Kris.

'A-ada apa dengannya!'

Kringgg

Bel masuk membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, Sehun tak tahu jika sejak tadi terdapat seseorang yang melihat adegan –yang bisa dibilang- romantis tersebut dengan tatapan terluka. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah. Hingga akhirnya ia ikut pergi setelah terdengar bunyi bel yang mengalun memecah keramaian di lingkungan sekolah tersebut.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya dengan tampang datar –seperti biasanya- dan langkah yang terlihat malas, ia mendudukan pantatnya di bangku pojok dekat jendela yang terletak paling belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang guru sudah memasuki kelasnya dan mulai menerangkan mata pelajaran dalam bidangnya. Sehun menatap sang guru yang sedang berceloteh di depan dengan lekat, namun sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar mendengarkan gurunya. Sehun kini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terlebih lagi tentang sikap _namja_ tampan yang menjadi 'pelanggan' pertamanya.

Jongin sesekali menoleh ke belakang, Ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang melamun sendirian.

"Bagaimana anak-anak? Apa kalian sudah mengerti!"

"Ne!" Koor mereka serempak, namun tidak untuk dua _namja_ yang kini sedang sibuk akan dunianya sendiri.

Plukk

Jongin segera melihat kedepan ketika sebuah penghapus mendarat di bangkunya. Sedangkan Sehun segera bangun dari acara melamunnya.

"Kim Jongin apa yang kau lihat. Dan kau, Kim Sehun apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga jika kalian tak mau mendengarkan mata pelajaranku!"

"Apa yang kalian tunggu! Cepat keluar!" teriak Park _Seonsaengmin_.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun memilih untuk keluar, meski ia tak yakin alasan kenapa guru _killer_ tersebut menyuruh mereka untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Jongin melirik kebelakang. Disana Sehun melangkah membelakanginya. Jongin yang penasaran Sehun mau kemana, akhinya ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Atap Sekolah!

Jongin melihat Sehun yang sedang rebahan tanpa mempedulikan jika jas sekolahnya akan kotor jika tidur di lantai, matanya terpejam, menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk dan membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Siapa _namja_ tadi!" Sehun membuka matanya setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang memecah keheningannya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat Jongin yang juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya.

"_Namja_ yang menciummu tadi pagi!" lanjut Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sehun ketus dan kembali menatap langit.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan kita ke sebuah audisi _dance_. Agency tersebut sedang mencari penari berbakat untuk dijadikan penari professional." Sehun lagi-lagi harus memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jongin.

"Aku harap kau bisa ikut! Jam 2 nanti aku akan menjemputmu!" dan dengan begitu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

'Menjemput?' batin Sehun. Mana mungkin dia menjemput Sehun jika ia tak tahu dimana alamat rumah Sehun. Lagi pula bagaimana dia bisa seenaknya memperlakukan Sehun, setelah mengklaim Sehun sebagai Queen atas dirinya dan sekarang mendaftarkan Sehun ke audisi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, terlalu banyak masalah yang merongrong pikirannya. _Appa_ nya, keberadaan _eomma_ nya, _namja_ yang beranama Kris dan sekarang ditambah satu lagi dari _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai _King Of Dance_ disekolahnya –Jongin.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah mengalun sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Sehun memang akan keluar kelasnya setelah keadaan sepi. Ia terlalu malas berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk para siswa yang berebut untuk menuju ke tempat jemputan atau ke kendaraannya masing-masing.

DEG

Sehun melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi yang membelakanginya. Bukan! Itu bukan _appa _nya karena sangat tidak mungkin _appa_ nya yang cantik tersebut mau repot-repot untuk menjemput Sehun ke sekolah.

Sehun tak mempedulikan _namja_ tersebut. Lagi pula Sehun sudah tahu siapa dia. Ia berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah tanpa mempedulikan _namja_ tersebut, namun sayang harapan Sehun hanya tinggallah harapan. Karena kini _namja_ tersebut sudah berada di depan Sehun dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita pulang!" ucapnya singkat, dan menarik Sehun menuju mobilnya. Meskipun kata-katanya ketus, namun Kris menarik tangan Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun hanya menurut, karena percuma jika ia menolak. Dia sangat tahu sifat _namja_ disampingnya kini yang tak jau beda dengan Jongin. Ok kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun mengingat _namja_ tersebut?. Lupakan!

Masih tetap sama dengan suasana ketika Kris mengantar Sehun. Kehengingan seolah menjadi teman bagi mereka berdua.

Sehun buru-buru membuka pintu mobil Kris, agar sang pemilik tidak bersusah payah untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Gomawo_!"

Blammm

Sehun segera keluar dan bergegas memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setiap hari!" teriak Kris setelah sekian lama terdiam. Kris tersenyum melihat Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Lalu ia segera pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak dari sekolah. Ia mengepalkan erat-erat tangannya dan memukul setir dihadapannya untuk menetralisir amarahnya.

'Ternyata benar Sehun tinggal disini! Lalu siapa _namja_ itu!' batinnya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Annyeong Chingu semoga tidak bosan membaca fiction ini. karena mood nulis saya bener-bener hilang. Akhirnya jadinya absurd seperti ini tulisannya T_T

P.S : Sehun masih tittt…. (sensor) karena Kris tak berani 'memasuki' nya. Mianhae jika ceritanya makin membosankan. #bow Maaf belum sempat membalas reviewnya. #deepbow

**Thank u so much for reviewers, favorite and followers this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Heechul, Wu Yi Fan and … ?**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun and … ?**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun memasuki rumahnya, secara tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan _appa_ nya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya sekarang?" jawab Sehun ketus bahkan tidak memanggil _namja_ dihadapannya dengan sebutan '_appa_'.

Heechul hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan pandangan terluka, kenapa bisa Sehunnie nya yang polos dan sangat sopan kini berubah menjadi semakin dingin terhadapnya. Oh! Mungkin Heechul lupa, siapa yang telah membuat Sehun berubah kini.

"Maafkan _appa_!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Bukankah ini memang jalan hidup keluarga anda!" Sehun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

Blamm

Sehun segera menghidupkan radio di kamarnya dan mengencangkan suaranya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Agar tak seorangpun mendengar ataupun mengetahui jika kini dia sedang menangis.

"Hiks..Hiks..!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit di dalamnya, meremas seragamnya dan kembali memukul dadanya agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kini.

Heechul yang mendengar suara musik yang sangat keras dari dalam kamar anaknya, hanya bisa meraba pintu bercat biru tersebut dari luar.

"Mianhae! Ini semua demi kau, Hunnie!" lirih Heechul.

Sehun membuka matanya ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia tak ingat kenapa ia bisa tertidur dengan memakai seragam di ranjang, karena seingat Sehun, tadi ia menangis duduk di lantai. Radio Sehun juga sudah mati, apakah sang _appa_ yang mematikannya dan memindahkannya ke ranjang? Molla! Sehun tak mau memikirkannya. Sehun melihat jam waker nya.

'jam 2 siang?' dengan malas Sehun bangun dan mengambil ponselnya. Alisnya bertautan ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal sedang memanggilnya.

"_Yeoboseo_ My Queen!"

'Jongin!' batin Sehun. Memang siapa lagi yang memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu. Jangan salahkan Sehun yang tidak tahu nomor Jongin meski mereka satu kelas. Memang Sehun jarang atau lebih tepatnya hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, apalagi mengetahui nomor ponselnya, nama teman sekelasnya sendiri saja Sehun sering lupa.

"Hn!" gumam Sehun.

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu! Keluarlah, sebentar lagi audisi sudah dimulai!"

Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Menunggu? Di depan rumahnya? Tahu dari mana dia? Bahkan Sehun memberikan alamat palsu rumahnya ketika ia disuruh mengisi data siswa.

"Hallo Hunnie!"

"Hnn!"

"Cepat keluar jika tidak aku yang akan masuk ke rumahmu!"

"Terserah kau!"

Pipp

Sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan segera melangkah menyambar handuknya untuk mandi. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah lengket karena keringat serta air mata.

'Sial! Apa boleh buat!' Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju ke rumah Sehun. Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memasuki Club tersebut, Karena ini masih siang, keadaan Club tersebut masih sepi karena akan dibuka pada jam 5 sore nanti.

"Permisi! Permisi!" Jongin mencoba memanggil penghuni rumah tersebut.

"Siapa kau!"

DEG

Jongin terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dekat ditelingganya, dan ketika ia menoleh, tiba-tiba saja terdapat seorang _namja_ yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Aishhhh!" Jongin mengelus dadanya ketika melihat kaki _namja_ tersebut berpijak di lantai.

"_Annyeong_ _ahjussi_. Kim Jongin _imnida_. Teman sekelas Sehun!" Jongin membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

_Namja_ tersebut –Kim Heechul- menatap Jongin penuh selidik, selama ini Sehun tak pernah membawa temannya, dan setahu Heechul, Sehun juga tak pernah akrab dengan orang lain.

"Ada perlu apa kemari!" ucanya dingin.

"Saya ingin menjemput Sehun untuk ke XOXO Entertainment!" ucap Jongin menjelaskan.

Heechul sebenarnya ingin menanyakan pada Jongin untuk apa mereka kesana. Namun sepertinya ia tak terlalu peduli, matanya sibuk memandang Jongin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

'Sepertinya dia anak orang terpandang!'

"Tunggu sebentar, aku panggilkan Sehun!" Heechul melangkah ke tangga untuk memanggil anaknya, meninggalkan Jongin yang kini sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati Club tersebut.

"Hunna! Ada temanmu yang menunggu dibawah!" Sehun yang kini baru saja selesai mandi segera menghampiri lemari untuk mengambil pakaian setelah mendengar teriakan _appa_ nya.

"Teman? Jangan bilang.." Sehun segera bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah memakai celana _jeans_ berwarna biru, Sehun melangkah sambil mengancingkan kemeja polos yang berwarna senada dengan celananya.

Ceklek

"Turunlah dia ada dibawah!" Sehun tak menjawab _appa_ nya. Ia segera melangkah melewati _appa_ nya setelah selesai merapikan kemejanya.

Sreett

"Tunggu!" Heechul menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun berhenti.

"Ini! Cuma ini yang aku tahu. Semoga saja dia belum pindah!" Heechul menyelipkan selembar kertas kecil pada tangan Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi.

Hati Sehun terenyuh, Sehun tahu apa isi kertas itu. Ternyata Heechul menepati janjinya. Sehun terus menggenggam kertas tersebut tanpa membukanya sedikitpun. Ia menuruni tangga dengan perasaan senang.

'Sebentar lagi!' batinnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari!" Ucap Sehun begitu melihat punggung _namja_ yang sangat dikenalnya.

Jongin membalikan badannya. "Seperti yang ku bilang tadi! Aku akan mengajakmu kesana!"

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku untuk mengikuti audisi itu!" Sehun masih berdiam diri di anak tangga ke tiga tanpa mau melangkah mendekati Jongin. Sehingga kini Jonginlah yang mendekati Sehun.

"Aku tahu! Itu sebenarnya keinginan terbesarmu. Jadi untuk sekarang. Jangan terlalu kau ikuti egomu! Kajja~" tanpa persetujuan. Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan sedikit menyeretnya ke mobil. Sehun sebenarnya juga tak bisa menolak ajakan Jongin apalagi jika ini menyangkut tentang menari.

"Masuklah!" Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa menurut. Lagi pula ia juga tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Pakailah sabuknya!" Ucap Jongin setelah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Sehun datar.

"Aishh kau ini!" akhirnya mau tak mau Jongin yang memakaikan _safety belt_ pada Sehun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa suhu tubuhnya meninggi ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang sedekat itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Jongin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela agar Jongin tak tahu jika kini wajahnya telah merona. Sementara Jongin sendiri hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya tipis begitu melihat Sehun yang minim ekspresi kini tiba-tiba _blushing_.

'Apakah itu tandanya Sehun menyukaiku? Oh betapa beruntungnya kau Kim Jongin. Memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampananmu!' inner Jongin sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, sementara bibirnya tak lelah menyunggingkan senyuman sejak tadi.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap aneh Jongin melalui pantulan kaca jendela di sampingnya.

'Dasar aneh!'

.

.

.

Jongin menunggu di tengah-tengah antrian untuk masuk ke dalam ruang audisi dengan sabar. Kini sudah sampai ke urutan 31 sementara dirinya berada di urutan 32 dan Sehun 33. Sehun sendiri tak tahu ia akan maju nomor berapa, karena kertas urutannya di pegang Jongin.

"Next!" teriak panitia audisi tersebut. Jongin yang merasa kini sudah waktunya segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk melangkah masuk bersamanya.

"Hei apa-apaan kau!" ucap Sehun melepas tangan Jongin.

"Sudah saatnya kita tampil!"

"Kita?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yah kita! Dalam audisi ini peserta dibebaskan untuk tampil sendiri maupun berkelompok. Meski nantinya juri akan menilai kita secara individual. Kajja~" lagi-lagi tanpa seizin Sehun, Jongin menariknya paksa memasuki ruang audisi.

"_Annyeong haseyo_! Kim Jongin _imnida_!" Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun setelah beberapa detik tak ada suara lain yang mengikutinya, akhirnya Jongin menyenggol bahu Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

"Kim Sehun _imnida_!" ucap Sehun datar.

"Oh! dua Kim ya? Sepertinya kalian tidak bersaudara!" ucap salah satu juri dengan nama Jung Yunho di mejanya.

"Ne! kita sepasang kekasih!" ucap Jongin sambil merangkul pundak Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mendelik mendengar pengakuannya yang sangat-sangat jauh dari kata benar.

"OMO kalian berdua imut sekali!" gemas seorang juri wanita satu-satunya yang bernama Kim Hyoyeon.

"Bisa dimulai sekarang?" kini Juri lainnya yang berkomentar dengan nama Lee Hyukjae.

Jongin memberik kode pada petugas audio di ujung ruangan dengan menunjukan jari telunjuknya. Ia mengisyaratkan agar memutar lagu pertama pada kaset yang sudah Jongin serahkan sebelumnya.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, lagu ini… bagaimana bisa Jongin tahu? Jongin tak terkejut dengan ekspresi Sehun yang seolah bertanya 'darimana kau tahu?' Yah, kini Jongin memutar lagu _Into Your World_ lagu kesukaan ibunya serta dirinya. Jongin memang sengaja memilih lagu tersebut setelah melihat Sehun yang menari di _Dance Dream _ketika dengan sengaja membuntuti Sehun kemarin. Dan dengan melihat Sehun menari saja sudah membuatnya hafal gerakan Sehun, sehingga Sehun tak perlu khawatir jika Jongin tak bisa mengimbanginya.

Intro lagu _Into Your World_ sudah terdengar, Sehun segera meliukan tubuhnya sesuai irama, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Sehun kembali terkejut ketika melihat Jongin yang menarikan lagu _favorite_ nya tanpa kesulitan sama sekali. Bahkan ada gerakan yang sedikit dirubah Sehun ketika dipertengahan lagupun Jongin bisa mengikutinya.

Dan baru kali ini Sehun melihat Jongin menari. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa benar-benar percaya jika seorang Kim Jongin memang _King of Dance_ disekolahnya.

Sehun melihat aura lain yang terpancar ketika Jongin menari, Oh! Sehun sepertinya lupa jika ekspresi Jongin sama dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukannya ketika menari. Bahagia dan merasa bebas. Sehun tersenyum ketika mereka berdua menari berhadap-hadapan. Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Bahkan jika dirinya tidak sedang dalam audisi, ia ingin mengabadikan senyuman Sehun di kamera ponselnya agar Jongin selalu ingat betapa cantik dan bahagianya wajah Sehun sekarang.

Prokk Prokk Prokk

Ketiga juri tersebut memberika _standing applouse_ pada KaiHun begitu lagu berhenti.

"No Comment! Kalian sungguh hebat tadi!" ucap Hyoyeon.

"Harus aku akui, aku suka cara kalian menari. Penghayatan, gerakan yang selaras dengan nada. Kalian seolah menggambarkan apa yang ada dalam lagu tersebut." Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk yang tadinya bersikap dingin, kini harus dipaksa mengakui kehebatan KaiHun dalam menarikan lagu tadi.

"Kalian sudah memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti!" ucap Yunho mengakhiri. Karena kini sudah waktunya untuk para juri istirahat untuk melanjutkan audisi lagi nantinya.

"Hah..hah..hah..!" Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai perkataan para juri. Sementara Jongin, dia sudah berjingkrak kesenangan.

"Kau dengan apa kata mereka?" Jongin mengguncang bahu Sehun, ia sungguh sangat senang hingga tak merasa jika Sehun terganggu dengan perlakuannya.

"Kita berhasil My Queen!"

Grepp

Jongin memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa terpaku dengan tindakan Jongin. Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri dan juga detak jantung Jongin yang terpaju sangat cepat. Entah karena kelelahan setelah menari ataukah karena sesuatu yang lain? Tentu hanya mereka sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Kita berhasil!" teriak Jongin sekali lagi tepat ditelingga Sehun, bahkan kini ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan memutar-mutarnya layaknya film India. XD

"Mianhae!" ucapnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun hanya menunduk karena ia begitu malu. Ada perasaan senang, hangat, serta nyaman ketika Jongin memeluknya. Dan semua yang dirasakannya menghilang seiring Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

'Ada apa sebenarnya denganku!' batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung melanda Jongin dan Sehun. Sejak tadi Sehun hanya terdiam, dan setiap Jongin ingin memulai pembicaraan, Sehun selalu menanggapinya dengan gumaman-gumaman yang tak jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Apakah kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Jongin. Jam makan malam sudah lewat, dan perutnya kini meminta untuk diisi.

"Aku mau pu-"

Kruyuuk

"Sepertinya kita memang harus makan." Ucap Jongin tersenyum menggoda. Kini wajah Sehun sudah memerah kembali. Jangan salahkan perutnya yang dengan seenaknya berbunyi tanpa perintahnya, hingga membuat _image_ nya turun dimata seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ahh~ aku tahu! Kita cari makan disana saja!" Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya sebelum turun ke tempat yang dimaksudnya.

"Kajja turun!" ucap Jongin. Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam begitu melihat tempat yang sudah lama sekali tak dikunjunginya. Tempat yang memberikan kenangan indah bersama _eomma_ nya.

'Sudah 5 tahun aku tidak kemari!'

"Hey My Queen! Aishh ok! ok! aku akan membukakan pintunya untukmu!" Jongin membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun ketika tak melihat Sehun yang masih saja belum keluar dari mobil. Sehun sendiri baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Jongin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Jongin hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang entah kenapa semakin imut jika sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin dan Sehun sudah ada di pasar malam, mereka melangkah melewati deretan para pedagang penjual beraneka ragam makanan disana.

"Hey tunggu cobalah ini!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk berhenti dan langsung menyuapkan _Soondae _ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan? Ini makanan _favorite_ ku dengan eomma!" ucap Jongin nyengir lebar. Mendengar kata eomma, Sehun juga teringat dengan makanan _favorite_ sang _eomma_. Raut sedih kini menghinggapinya.

"Hei kau tak apa? Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Jongin lalu melepas jaketnya untuk dipakaikan pada Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak perlu jaketmu!"

"Ayolah! Aku tidak mau kau sakit!"

"_Pakai jaketmu Hunnie, eomma tak mau kau sakit."_

Sudah lama Sehun tidak mendengar kalimat seperti itu. "Aku bilang tidak perlu Kim Jongin!"

Jongin sempat terkejut ketika mendengar penolakan Sehun, akhirnya Jongin memilih memakai jaketnya kembali.

"Baiklah! Setidaknya aku tak mau tanganmu membeku kedinginan setelah ini!"

Grepp

"Kajja!" Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun dan memasukan ke saku jaket yang sudah dipakainya kembali lalu melangkah berburu makanan lainnya.

DEG

Sehun merasa seperti beribu kupu-kupu menghinggapi perutnya ketika merasakan kehangatan tangan Jongin yang kini menggenggam tangannya. Sehun merasakan jika tangan Jongin sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Hangat!" gumam Sehun lirih.

"Kyaa! Lihat ini. Ini jajananku waktu sekolah dasar dulu. Coba buka mulutmu. Say aa~!" Sehun ingin menolak suapan Jongin. Namun bagaimana lagi, tangan kanannya masih di genggam Jongin sedang tangan kirinya sibuk membawa makanan yang sudah dibungkus Jongin. Katanya "Ini untuk _ahjussi_ yang cantik tadi!" begitulah jawabannya ketika Sehun bertanya untuk apa semua makanan ini.

"Bagaimana? Manis 'kan?" ucap Jongin lalu memakan _Bungeoppang_ tersebut setelah gigitan Sehun.

"Hn!" gumam Sehun kembali.

"Dan makanan ini seperti wajahmu. Yang selalu terlihat manis sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah berubah." Ucap Jongin lirih dan menarik Sehun kembali untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Sehun, suasana yang ramai membuatnya tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Jongin.

"Tidak! Lupakan. Hehe!" Sehun memutar bola matanya begitu sifat konyol Jongin kembali.

.

.

.

"Sampai nanti! Jangan merindukanku ne, karena besok kita bertemu lagi. _Saranghae_ Kim Sehun!" ucapnya begitu melihat Sehun memasuki rumahnya.

Plukk

Jongin menepuk jidatnya sendiri ketika tak menanyakan tentang Club malam yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sehun.

"Aishh! Pabbo kau Kim Jongin!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa ini!" Jongin meleihat selembar kertas yang terjatuh di jok kursi yang di duduki Sehun.

"Mungkin ini milik Sehun! Aku akan mengembalikannya besok." Dan Jongin pun memacu mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Sehun.

.

.

.

"My Queen tunggu!" Sehun tak mempedulikan teriakan tersebut, sampai ada sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya.

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh..!" _Namja_ tersebut mengatur nafasnya setelah berdiri di samping Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali bertanya kemana saja _namja_ disampingnya kini karena baru muncul pada saat jam istirahat.

"Hoshh..hosh.. aku dihukum karena terlambat! Aishh semuanya gara-gara kau Kim Sehun!" ucapnya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menatap _namja_ berkulit Tan disampingnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Salahnya? Memang apa hubungannya keterlambatan Jongin ke sekolah dengan dirinya? Sehun tidak menumpang di mobil Jongin, dan juga tidak merusak jam waker Jongin hingga membuatnya terlambat. Ok lupakan soal jam waker tadi!

"Kau tahu! Kemarin aku memimpikanmu yang menjadi pengantinku. Kita menikah di pulau Jeju. Kau memakai gaun putih yang sangat indah. Terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus cantik…"

Tanduk imajiner seperti sudah muncul dikepala Sehun, bagaimana bisa Jongin memimpikan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Gaun? Ok! Sehun itu _namja_ kenapa dia harus memakai gaun? Kenapa tidak Jongin saja yang memakainya.

"Lalu ketika janji suci selesai diucapkan kita berciuman di depan para undangan setelah itu di malam harinya kita.." Jongin memutuskan ucapannya dan memandang Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanya. Memang apa yang dilakukannya ketika malam tiba?

"Kita melakukan 'itu'?" Jongin menundukan wajahnya karena malu. Mungkin!

"Dan desahanmu sungguh membuatku tak ingin cepat-cepat bangun sampai _eomma_ menyiramku dengan segelas air yang ada di nakas meja kamarku!" cerocos Jongin panjang lebar.

Wajar saja jika eomma Jongin menyiram wajahnya untuk membangunkan sang anak tercinta. Bagaimana bisa tidak khawatir jika anak kalian tidur dengan menggumamkan kata-kata aneh. Seperti..

'eummm..ahh..sempmmtit..Hunniee..ennn..'

Gila bukan?

"Hey My Queen tunggu!" Jongin mengejar Sehun yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ini punyamu 'kan? Kemarin terjatuh di mobilku!" Ucap Jongin sambil meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakan kertas yang ditemukannya di jok mobilnya kemarin ke tangan halus tersebut. Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun ketika seorang guru meneriaki namanya karena telah kabur dari hukamannya yang belum selesai ia lakukan.

"KIM JONGIN JANGAN KABUR KAU!"

"LARI!" teriak Jongin.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah selesai sejak beberapa detik lalu. Seperti biasa Sehun akan menunggu suasana kelas sepi dahulu sebelum ia pulang. Ketika sudah berdiam diri hampir 10 menit di kelas. Sehun beranjak dari kelasnya dan segera pulang.

Sehun mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri dengan membuka pintu mobil di depannya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu karena Sehun akan pulang denganku!" ucap suara baritone lain memotong perkataan Sehun yang akan menjawab ucapan Jongin.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Ok sebenarnya aku frustasi mau buat moment KaiHun yang seperti apa. Maka jadilah moment aneh ini. Semoga suka :D dan untuk yang bertanya siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Kris. Memang benar jika 'dia' adalah Luhan. Namun masih keluarnya lama. Saya tidak mau terburu-buru karena akan jadi semakin absurd FF ini jika alurnya kecepetan. Lagi pula aku masih suka dengan hubungan threesome KrisKaiHun ini. Jadi sebelum ada konflik, saya membuat KrisKai beradu dulu. #plakk emang ayam XD

Supaya lebih mudah bayangin Sehun dan Jongin menarinya gimana, silahkan lihat MV or dengarkan lagu Into Your World by EXO. I really love that song. #plakk nggak ada yg tanya XD

Apakah FF ini semakin membosankan? Karena jumlah reviewers menurun! Tapi tak masalah. Selama masih ada yang menyukai FF ini. Saya akan terus melanjutkannya. :D Mari KaiHun Shipper, KrisHun Shipper or Uke Sehun Shipper show me that u're here. #plakk kayak kampanye saja LOL XD

**Soondae** (순대): sosis khas Korea yang terbuat dari campuran nasi, darah sapi/babi, mie kentang, kecambah, bawang bombai, bawang putih.  
**Bungeoppang** (붕어빵; "roti-ikan mas") adalah nama Korea untuk Taiyaki, kue Jepang berbentuk ikan yang biasanya penuh dengan _pasta kacang merah _manis dan kemudian dipanggang dalam cetakan berbentuk ikan.

Thank u so much, and Mianhae masih belum bisa balas review. #bow


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Heechul, Wu Yi Fan and … ?**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun and … ?**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri dengan membuka pintu mobil di depannya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu karena Sehun akan pulang denganku!" ucap suara _baritone_ lain memotong perkataan Sehun yang akan menjawab ucapan Jongin.

"Apa hakmu mengantar Sehun? Memang kau siapanya Sehun eoh?" Jongin berdiri tepat di depan Sehun, seolah menghalangi Kris untuk mengambil 'sesuatu' yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Aku temannya. Dan kau sendiri siapa memangnya?" jawab Kris ketus.

"Hanya teman!" Jongin sedikit mencibir dalam hati. "Dan aku adalah _namjachingu_ nya!" Jongin tersenyum penuh kemengangan setelah melihat ekspresi namja tiang listrik yang ada di depannya.

Jika ada dua _namja_ tampan yang sedang memperebutkan kalian layaknya barang, apa yang kalian rasakan? Kesal? Tentu saja! Dan itu yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Kedua _namja_ tampan tersebut tak menyadari jika aura gelap telah menguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"Hentikan kalian! Aku bukan temanmu Kris-ssi. Kita baru kenal kemarin."Jongin menutup mulutnya –menahan tawa- ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kris? Jangan Tanya, kini raut kecewa sudah menghinggapi wajah tampannya.

"Dan untuk kau Kim Jongin! Aku bukan kekasihmu. Jangan seenaknya mengaku-ngaku jika kita sepasang kekasih!" lanjut Sehun.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sudah tahu itu suara tawa siapa yang meledak? Siapa lagi jika bukan _namja_ tiang listrik yang bernama Kris.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" seru Jongin yang kesal karena Kris menertawakannya.

"Dan satu lagi! Aku tidak akan pulang dengan salah satu diantara kalian. Permisi!" Sehun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua _namja_ aneh yang mengusik ketenangannya.

Jongin dan Kris menghentikan perdebatannya dan saling memandang satu sama lain untuk mengejar Sehun.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di dalam bus pada deretan kursi paling belakang dengan Sehun yang berada di tengah-tengah Kris dan Jongin. Jangan salahkan Jongin maupun Kris yang kini bersikap seperti seorang _fans_ yang mengejar idolanya. Bahkan mereka sampai meninggalkan mobil mewah di sekolah Sehun hanya karena ingin menemani Sehun pulang serta memastikan jika seseorang yang kini sedang mengincar target mereka tidak selangkah lebih maju dari dirinya.

Kris dan Jongin saling beradu _deathglare_ –Sharingan VS Byakugan- (Who's the winner?) sedangkan Sehun sibuk menatap ke arah depan, ia tak mempedulikan dua _namja_ yang kini saling 'memperhatikan'.

Otak yadong Jongin bekerja begitu ia menundukan wajahnya dan melihat tepat di selangkangan Sehun.

'Apa junior Sehun tak sebesar 'punya'ku, seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku?' batinnya. Kris yang melihat kemana arah pandangan Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menimpuk kepala Jongin dari belakang. –mengingat Sehun berada di antara mereka-.

"Yakk! apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Sehun menutup telinganya begitu mendengar suara cempreng Jongin yang bisa membuatnya tuli untuk sementara.

"Dan apa yang kau lihat hah?" Jongin membeku, bagaimana Kris bisa tahu jika ia sedang memikirkan 'little Hunnie' yang kini bersembunyi di balik sangkarnya.

"Jika kalian tak bisa diam! Aku minta turunlah sekarang juga!" teriakan Sehun membuat kedua namja tersebut bungkam. Mereka lebih baik diam sebelum Sehun menendang mereka keluar dari bus yang masih berjalan.

Akhirnya mereka menutup mulut selama perjalanan. Sebenarnya Kris dan juga Jongin merasa bingung, mau kemana Sehun sekarang? Karena setahu mereka rumah Sehun tak melewati jalan ini.

"Emm! _My Queen_, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Jongin yang memang sudah tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Hei, siapa yang kuat untuk membisu selama lebih dari setengah jam?

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk mengikutiku!" bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya bukan ada maksud apa-apa ketika Sehun sejak tadi hanya diam dan tak mengurusi dua _namja_ yang sibuk -entah memperebutkan apa-. Karena pikiran Sehun sibuk membayangkan wajah seseorang yang akan ditemuinya, bagaimana cara menghadapinya nanti serta apakah 'dia' masih mengingat anaknya.

"Pak berhenti!" Sehun segera turun setelah membayar ongkos bus. Begitu pula Kris dan Jongin yang lagi-lagi berebut untuk membayar serta keluar dari bus lebih dulu setelah Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat ketika menginjakan kakinya di daerah _Seongnam_ sebelum melangkah kembali dan mencari taxi untuk sampai ke alamat yang ia tuju.

'Ini..!' Kris terkejut ketika menyadari dimana ia menginjakan kakinya kini.

"Whoaa~ untuk apa kita ke daerah ini _My Queen_?" Tanya Jongin.

"TAXI!" Sehun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jongin dan langsung berteriak memanggil taxi yang lewat di depannya. Kris yang sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri segera terbangun begitu mendengar suara Sehun.

**Ceklek**

Sehun membuka pintu penumpang dan segera duduk, Kris yang melihatnya segera berlari ke sisi kanan pintu untuk duduk di samping Sehun. Sementara Jongin yang kalah _start_ akhirnya membuka kembali pintu yang tadinya dibuka Sehun untuk duduk disebelah kiri Sehun.

Bisa diabayangkan bukan, kini jok bekalang taxi tersebut terasa sempit dengan adanya 3 _namja_ tersebut.

Sehun berusaha mati-matian agar tak meledak saat itu juga, sebelah kanannya telah di tempati _namja_ tiang listrik yang angkuh, sedangkan sebelah kirinya ditempati _namja_ berkulit tan yang _pervert_.

"_Mianhae_ tuan! Kursi disebelah saya masih kosong!" ucap sopir taxi memecahkan suasana yang _awkward_ tersebut.

"TIDAK PERLU!" Entah mereka janjian atau memang tak sengaja mengatakan kata yang sama. Kris dan Jongin saling pandang sebelum melemparkan senyum sinis dan membuang wajah mereka dan menatap keluar jendela disebelah mereka masing-masing.

"Ke alamat ini pak!" Sehun menyodorkan secarik kertas yang kemarin diberikan _appa_ nya. Sang sopir mengangguk lalu menjalankan taxinya.

"_Kansahamnida_!" Sehun membungkuk setelah keluar dari taxi tersebut.

"Whaaa, rumahnya besar sekali. Apa ini rumahmu yang lainnya _My Queen_?" Sehun kembali menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin, dia sibuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah besar berasiktektur Eropa dihadapannya.

'lagi-lagi aku diacuhkan!' Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

'Apakah ini yang membuat _eomma_ meninggalkan _appa_?' Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan pintu bercat putih tersebut. Ia sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling rumah mewah yang dipijaknya.

Jika Jongin sangat antusias mengelilingi rumah mewah –meski rumahnya sendiri juga tak kalah mewah- tidak dengan Kris. Ia terdiam begitu menyadari dimana dia sekarang. Tepatnya di kediaman Mashion siapa sekarang.

'Ini! Untuk apa Sehun kemari dan apa hubungannya Sehun dengan dia?' Kris tak mampu melangkah untuk mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mengetuk serta menekan bel Manshion mewah tersebut berkali-kali namun tak juga mendapatkan jawaban. Meski Jongin tak tahu rumah siapa yang dikunjungi Sehun sekarang, dan tujuan Sehun kemari, namun Jongin membantu Sehun mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"_Annyeong_! Permisi!" teriaknya berkali-kali namun tak juga mendapat sahutan.

"Permisi! Anda bukankah Tuan Wu?" Tanya seorang _namja_ yang berusia sekitar setengah abad menghampiri Kris.

Kris yang melamunpun akhirnya tersadar jika ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara. "N-ne! Anda benar!" jawabnya sopan.

"Saya sering melihat anda mengantar tuan muda, Oh ya! untuk apa tuan kemari?" Tanya _ahjussi_ tersebut. Sehun yang melihat Kris berbicara pada seseorang segera bergegas menghampiri Kris, dan jangan lupakan juga tentang Jongin yang kembali mengekori Sehun.

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, perkataannya terpotong oleh pertanyaan Sehun. "Permisi _ahjussi_. Apakah anda tahu dimana pemilik rumah ini." _Ahjussi_ tersebut beralih memandang Sehun.

"Oh! Pemilik rumah ini sudah pindah dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka mengikuti tuan muda Xi untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri." Ahjussi tersebut menjawab dengan ramah.

"Tuan muda Xi?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Tuan muda Xi Luhan, anak dari Tuan besar Xiah Junsu dan Nyonya Lee Sohee!"

DEG

Seketika itu pula tubuh Sehun menegang. Anak? Apakah itu anak _eomma_ nya dari lelaki lain? Jadi karena itulah sang _eomma_ tak pernah mengunjungi Sehun? Melupakannya, dan tak pernah memberikan kabar ataupun sekedar mengetahui perkembangan dirinya?. Sehun sekarang bisa mengerti seperti apa rasa sakit yang di rasakan sang _appa_.

"Kalau boleh tahu, _ahjussi_ ini siapa mereka?" Jongin memecah keheningan setelah melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba bungkam.

"Saya tukang kebun disini, dan saya ditugaskan mereka untuk menjaga Manshion keluarga Xi selama mereka berada diluar negeri." Jawab _ahjussi_ tersebut.

Kris yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya tak kuat untuk tak bertanya, apalagi ini menyangkut masa lalunya, orang yang membuatnya terluka begitu dalam dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar, namun itu kemarin, sebelum ia bertemu dengan _namja_ cantik yang berada di sampingnya kini.

"Mereka pergi kemana paman?" Tanya Kris.

"Nyonya pernah bilang jika mereka pindah ke London!"

Brukk

Jongin dan Kris tersentak kaget begitu melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba terduduk di tanah.

"_My Queen_ kau tak apa-apa?" Jongin segera berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Sehun, Jongin terkejut ketika melihat pandangan mata Sehun yang kosong dengan bibir yang digigitnya hingga berdarah.

"Terima kasih atas infonya paman!" ucap Kris sebelum menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa teman kalian tak apa-apa?" Tanya _ahjussi_ tersebut khawatir.

"Tenang paman tak usah khawatir. Teman kita hanya sedang kelelahan!" Kris tak tahu harus menjawab apa, namun dia tak mau merepotkan paman tersebut.

Kris menghampiri Sehun yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. "Sehun, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Kris khawatir dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jongin -Meskipun Kris tak bertanya kepadanya.

Sejak Kris mengetahui dimana ia berada, ia sebenarnya sudah begitu penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun dengan keluarga Xi, dan pertanyaan Kris dikepalanya semakin bertambah ketika melihat reaksi Sehun begitu mendengar penjelasan _ahjussi_ tersebut.

'Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan mereka Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini?' batinnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, kedua _namja_ tampan tersebut terus mengikuti _namja_ cantik yang berjalan lunglai didepan mereka. Sebenarnya Kris dan Jongin khawatir dengan Sehun setelah pulang dari kediaman Manshion keluarga Xi, bahkan Sehunberkali-kali terjatuh dan selalu menepis uluran tangan mereka ketika mereka ingin membantunya. Kris maupun Jongin tak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi demikian, dan masalah apa pula yang dipikirkan oleh _namja_ cantik yang menarik hari mereka.

"Sehun-ah! Kita harus makan terlebih dahulu. Dari tadi siang kita semua belum makan, kau bisa sakit nantinya." Kris memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini Jongin tidak marah karena perasaan khawatirnya lebih kuat dari pada rasa cemburunya terhadap Kris.

"Hiks..hikss..!" lolos sudah isakan yang berusaha ditahannya. Kris yang terkejut mendengar isakan Sehun tergerak untuk memeluk Sehun, meski ia sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun seperti ini.

Jongin? Dia juga tak kalah terkejutnya, maka ia ikut memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Kris tak peduli jika bahunya kini basah karena air mata Sehun, jika menangis bisa membuat _namja_ cantik dihadapannya sedikit lebih tenang, maka Kris rela, bahkan ia sekarang tak mempermasalahkan posisi Jongin yang ikut-ikutan memeluk Sehun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, Kris, Jongin dan Sehun kini sedang makan di sebuah restaurant yang buka 24 jam. Meski ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, namun mereka memerlukan energi untuk pulang.

Sehun hanya menatap dan mengaduk makanannya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya, bahkan Kris dan Jongin yang selalu bertengkar kini dibuat bungkam karena sikap Sehun yang sekarang.

"_My Queen_ tidak suka makanannya ya? _Kajja_ cicipi makananku, ini sangat enak!" Jongin mendekatkan sendok ke depan mulut Sehun, dan berharap ia mau membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang memotong _steak_ nya." Kris mengambil piring Sehun dan memotong _steak_ nya agar memudahkan Sehun untuk memakannya.

Entah angin apa yang membuat Sehun menerima suapan Jongin maupun Kris, mungkin suasana hatinya yang buruk benar-benar membuatnya seolah mati rasa, dan kehilangan sikap gengsinya.

Kris dan Jongin terus menyuapi Sehun secara bergantian, namun sepertinya Sehun sudah mencapai batasnya disuapan ke 6.

"Baiklah! Ini sudah terlalu larut malam untuk pulang, sebaiknya kita mencari hotel disekitar sini untuk menginap." Ucap Kris memecah keheningan.

"Ne! Itu tidak terlalu buruk!" Jongin hanya tidak mau jika Sehun sakit jika memaksakan untuk pulang sekarang.

"Tidak! Aku mau pulang sekarang juga!" ucap Sehun lirih. Keduanya hanya bisa mengangguk, mereka tak berani menolak keinginan Sehun.

"Baiklah _kajja_, kita pulang!"

Jongin dibuat terkejut ketika terdapat mobil mewah yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu restaurant tempat mereka makan, dan dengan seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang membukakan pintu dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan masuk Tuan!" ucap _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia sopirku!" ucap Kris menjawab keterkejutan Jongin. Memang sejak Kris sampai di rumah Luhan, dia sudah menghubungi sopirnya untuk menjemputnya serta mengikutinya.

Kris membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk, setelah itu dia duduk di samping Sehun di jok belakang. Sementara Jongin harus rela duduk di jok depan dengan sesekali mengawasi Kris jika ia berbuat macam-macam pada Sehun dibelakang.

Kris bertanya kepada Jongin dimana alamat rumahnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di Seoul, Kris berniat untuk mengantar Jongin lebih dulu karena Sehun saat ini tertidur di mobil.

"Ingat! Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang pada tubuh Sehun! Aku akan mecincangmu Tuan Wu!" teriak Jongin begitu turun dari mobil Kris.

Selama perjalanan tadi Sehun yang tertidur membuat Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan beberapa hal pada Kris tentang Sehun. Namun ternyata sama saja. Kris juga tak begitu tahu tentang Sehun, yang ia dapat dari Kris jika memang benar Sehun tinggal di Club malam, karena _appa_-nyalah yang mendirikan Club tersebut, dan ketika Jongin menanyakan apa hubungannya dengan Sehun. Kris hanya tersenyum kecut dan tak menjawabnya sama sekali. Itu membuat Jongin yakin jika Kris sama saja seperti dirinya.

Kris memandangi wajah damai Sehun ketika tertidur. Ia mengusap pipi Sehun yang lembut dengan jari telunjuknya, menyusuri hidung Sehun yang mancung dan berhenti tepat di bibir tipis _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Apa kita perlu ke Hotel sebentar tuan?" Tanya _ahjussi_ tersebut. Ia tahu jika majikannya tersebut sangat menginginkan _namja_ yang tertidur disampingnya itu. Ia juga tahu apa penyebabnya sang Tuan muda menjadi seperti sekarang. Untuk itulah ia sedikit senang ketika Tuan mudanya mengenal Sehun, karena setelah ia membawa Sehun ke apartemen sang Tuan muda waktu itu, sang Tuan muda lebih terlihat hidup setelah ditinggalkan 'dia'.

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan mengantarnya pulang!" jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pemandangan indah disampingnya.

.

.

.

Heechul sangat terkejut ketika melihat _namja_ paruh baya yang pernah menyewa anaknya satu malam tiba-tiba datang ke Club nya dinihari.

"Ada apa tuan kema-" ucapan Heechul terputus ketika _namja_ tersebut membukakan pintu Club nya untuk lelaki tampan dibelakangnya. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, namun sang anak semata wayang yang digendong oleh _namja_ tampan nan tinggi tersebut.

"Ad-ada apa dengan Sehun!" Heechul segera mendekati Kris yang menggendong Sehun. Heechul sangat khawatir, karena hubungannya dan Sehun saat ini merenggang.

"Anak anda tidak apa-apa Heechul-ssi. Dia hanya tertidur. Dan perkenalkan, ini Tuan muda saya, Wu Yi Fan. Dialah yang menyewa anak anda waktu itu!"

Heechul mengamati _namja_ tampan dihadapannya, ia lega ketika tahu jika yang menyewa anaknya ternyata bukan _namja_ paru baya tadi.

Meski sudah menunjukan waktu dini hari, namun Club milik Heechul belum tutup, karena Club ini akan tutup saat matahari terbit nanti. Suasana yang tak terlalu ramaipun membuat pembicaraan di antara mereka dapat dengan mudah terdengar.

"Wu Yi Fan _imnida_, anda bisa memanggil saya Kris. Bolehkan saya meletakan Sehun dikamarnya?" Heechul tersadar dari kegiatannya yang sedang mengamati wajah dan tubuh sempurna dari seorang keturunan keluarga Wu itu.

"Ne! mari ikut saya!" Kris segera berjalan dibelakang Heechul menuju ke kamar Sehun.

Heechul membukakan pintu kamar Sehun untuk Kris. "_Kansahamnida_!" ucapnya. "Ne!" jawab Heechul.

Kris membaringkan Sehun dengan sangat hati-hati dan menyelimutinya. Ia mendaratkan ciuman di kening Sehun sebelum ia keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Heechul bisa melihat jika Kris mempunyai perasaan terhadap anaknya, melihat betapa hati-hatinya Kris memperlakukan Sehun, membuatnya yakin jika Kris tertarik terhadap anaknya.

"Permisi! Saya harus pulang! Selamat pagi!" pamitnya.

Heechul tersenyum memandang kepergian Kris, tidak hanya fisiknya yang sempurna, Kepribadian yang sopan dan lembut sungguh membuat Kris terlihat bak pangeran di negeri dongeng. Namun dari sekian kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Kris ada satu hal yang membuat Heechul begitu mengagguminya. Kaya! Yah, benar harta. Jika _namja_ paruh baya tersebut bilang Kris adalah tuannya. Berarti Krislah yang sangat kaya. Dan disini terlebih lagi _namja_ tersebut tertarik pada anaknya. Mungkin dengan begitu kehidupan anaknya tak seperti dirinya. Melepaskan harta demi memperjuangkan cinta dan akhirnya mendapatkan kata pisah.

'Kau sangat beruntung nak!' batin Heechul.

.

.

.

"_My Queen_! Tunggu!" ingin rasanya Sehun menyumpal mulut _namja_ yang terus-terusan berteriak kepadanya setiap pagi. Sehun menghiraukan panggilan Jongin dan terus melangkah menuju kelasnya.

"Hei! Aku mendapat kabar bagus!" ucap Jongin begitu berada di dekat Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan memilih untuk terus berjalan.

"Hei! Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini eoh? Kau pasti suka. Dan kau tahu apa kabar bagusnya?" Jongin terus menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya kepada Sehun yang berjalan cepat.

"Kita lolos audisi tersebut!"

DEG

Seketika itu pula langkah Sehun terhenti. Diterima? Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Sehun senang mendengarnya. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa mencari ibunya.

"Bukan urusanku!" jawabnya. Meski di dalam hatinya kini Sehun berteriak senang, namun ia tak mau menunjukannya di hadapan Jongin. Mau diletakan dimana nanti jika Jongin melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi OOC?

"My Queen, tentu itu urusanmu! Tadi pagi mereka menghubungiku dan mengabarkan jika kita berdua lolos! Untuk itu kita disu-" ucapan Jongin terpotong begitu melihat Sehun yang melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Aku akan membawamu kesana setelah pulang sekolah nanti! Jika perlu aku akan menyeretmu!" teriaknya.

Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya, dan ia tersenyum. Tunggu, tersenyum? Yah! Senyuman pertama yang dilakukannya kepada seorang Kim Jongin. Meski Jongin tak bisa melihatnya.

Memikirkan sikap seenaknya seorang Kim Jongin tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin tertawa. OH, dia ingat ketika Jongin memeluk dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya begitu selesai audisi. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mengingatnya. Mungkin masalah _eomma_ nya membawa efek tidak langsung pada diri Sehun sekarang. Ataukah Sehun mulai tertarik pada seorang Kim Jongin? Tertarik? Ok! Lupakan kata terakhir tadi.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di XOXO _Entertainment_, lebih tepatnya diruangan sang direktur pemilik perusahaan ini. Mereka menunggu dengan perasaan takut dan juga gugup. Karena saat ini mereka akan membahas tentang kontrak serta menemui orang nomor satu di XOXO _Entertainment_.

"Aku sangat gugup! Apa kau tidak gugup _My Queen_!" ucap Jongin sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah berkeringat.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'My Queen' aku ini _namja_ dan tentu saja aku juga gugup!" ucap Sehun. Karena terlalu gugup, Jongin tak sadar jika Sehun kini melepas topengnya dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah -tiba sebuah suara terdengar begitu pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Ceklek

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama!"

"Kris!" teriak Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Chapter ini momentnya aneh ya? Aku tahu!#sigh

Bagaimana Chapter ini berisi point-point penting tentang cerita FF ini. So, sudah bisa menebak alur ceritanya serta konflik yang akan terjadi? Rumitkah? Oh ya, dan ini masih plolog dari konflik yang ada. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa saya memberitahukan jika..

Jika…

Jika FF ini akan lebih panjang dari Yagsokhae! T_T Jangan bosan ne? Luhan saya belum muncul. #culikLuhan #dibakar EXOStan.

* * *

**Oh Dhan Mi** : Kyaaa benarkah? Bdw, gomawo ne karena sudah cinta FF ini. Padahal ceritanya pasaran lho….XD Jangan panggil Author ne, belum pantas soalnya. Panggil apa saja. WifuSehun juga boleh #digampar rame2. XD

**alcici349** : Ini efek karena feromon Sehun yang tiada batasnya. XD Aku juga terkena PSE (Pheromone Sehun Effect) XD

**Bacon ExoStan** : Wah ternyata banyak juga ya UkeSehunShipper kalo gini jadi semangat buat FF Uke Sehun. XD

**Mir-acleKim**** : **Jangan panggil 'Thor' or Author dong say! #plakk sok akrab. Panggil saya eonni saja. Saya sudah kuliah. Pasti bisa mengira 'kan berapa umur saya? :D Sebenarnya saya nggak tau Kai itu pervert apa nggak! Namun sepertinya pervertnya tersembunyi dalam wajah stoic nya #plakk digampar Kkamjong XD

**zhehoons**** : **Ne! nggak apa-apa. Tak ada kata terlambat untuk review. Gomawo ne sudah suka. Ini suka ceritanya or suka pairnya? Hehe XD

**myuu myuu** : myuu-chan tidak salah. Yang salah itu Hunnie, kenapa tu anak bisa se cute and se- imut itu. Jadi dibuat rebutan 'kan? XD

**marvinaoct**: Tentu akan Jongin realisasikan. Karena itu cita-citanya. #duakk! Aku kasih bocoran ne! *perasaan FF ini bocor terus* -_- KaiHun nanti lebih ehem_hot_ehem waktu 'gituan'nya. XD

**Oh Jizze** : Wah benarkah? Kalo tau banyak yang nunggu FF ini. Aku bakalan update cepet waktu itu. XD Ini sudah cepet 'kan? #kabur bawa KaiHun.

**Bbuingbbiungaegyo** : Jongin itu sudah sering mimpiin Sehun. Namun baru kali ini Jongin mimpi 'begituan' dengan Sehun. XD Maklum, Jongin maunya Sehun itu miliknya. #highfive with Kkamjong.

**Glux99** : Yup yang datang itu Kris. Semoga Chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. ^^

**SehunBubbleTea1294**: KaiHun? KrisHun? Bagaimana kalo mereka threesome? Hehehe ^_^V Ini FF KaiHun, don't worry. Seperti FFku yg dulu! #lirik mine n Yagsokhae. ;)

**rahmadanivaresa** : Ini sudah cepet kan chingu? Hehehe *garuk kepala*

**askasufa**: KrisKai dua-duanya kaya! Dua-duanya tampan juga. Heechul lagi dilemma pilih yang mana! XD

**nin nina** : Wah sama, aku juga suka jika Sehun direbutin. *kayak semut saja* XD. Disini sudah ketahuan kan siapa Luhan? Dan puncak konfliknya itu ketika Luhan datang. #plakk ok aku selalu keceplosan. -_-

**Ichizuki Takumi**: Di Chapter ini sudah ketahuan kan siapa Luhan? Dan punya hubungan apa dengan Kris dan juga Sehun. :D

**ophiepoy. femmefatale**: Kalo ngurungin Kris itu sulit chingu. Naga kan bisa terbang. Jadi perlu dirantai saja biar nggak ganggu KaiHun. #saran yg aneh. XD

**utsukushii02**: Ini sudah update chingu. Hope u like this chapter. ^_^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**: Ne! welcome dear. Semoga nggak bosan baca ceritanya. ^_^

**Milky** : Kok tau bakalan jadi nyata? Kai : "karena aku yg bilang ke dia jika itu cita-citaku. Sehun : *lempar granat* XD

**RiChi** : *wink too* Gomawo ne! ^^ Enjoy the story.

**Xxx** : Kalo Luhan juga suka Sehun gimana? Hayooo? Bakalan Foursome deh #duakkk ditendang Sehun#

**Koukei Harumi ga login **: Krishan moment? Itu scene yang paling sulit aku buat. Karena menguras perasaan. #lebay# XD

**Bacon 506** : Ini orang yang sama bukan sama pen name 'Bacon ExoStan' ? Gomawo ne. ^^

**Shakyu** : Aku juga suka mereka semua. Suka sekali jika Sehun diperebutkan para tiang listrik EXO. #lirik KrisYeolTaoKai Oh satu lagi. HanHun XD

**Asdindas** : Nggak lama lagi dear. Luhan sudah ku bujuk untuk segera nonggol, tapi dia maunya nanti kalo ntar ada yang ngasih Bubbletea katanya baru deh muncul XD

**ayanesakura chan **: Kenapa semua pada marah sama Kris? *disembur naga* disini sudah kerasa(?) nggak Sehun mulai berubah? XD

**itsmeFany** : OMO dear, Cuma dikau yang bela naga. XD Kalo aku nonblok saja ah~. Aku ikut Sehun Blok. Apapun pilihan Sehun aku ngikut #toel pipi babyHun XD

**kkamjjonghun** : NC? OMO! Jadi suka yang NC-NC an nie? Asal nanti nggak mimisan saja waktu baca Jongin gagahin Sehun. #plakkk otak yadong kambuh. XD.

Oh ya, panggil saya Ran, Chingu, Eonni, Saeng, yang penting bukan Author. ^^ Karena terdengar aneh. XD

**Kansahamnida for your reviews, favorites, and follows this story. I'll try my best to give u a good story. Don't ever bored to read this **_ne_**. Wo Ai Ni.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan and Others**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun, KrisLu and lil'bit HanHun**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sehun! … dan Kau! Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya terkejut.

"Siapa kau kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Jongin

"Ini ruanganku, dan ini adalah perusahaanku!" jawabnya.

'Tidak mungkin!' batin Jongin. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi salah satu peserta _training_ perusahaan _namja_ yang merupakan saingannya mendapatkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, ternyata pelanggan pertamanya itu memang bukan orang sembarangan. Ia tak menyangka jika hidupnya begitu dipenuhi _namja-namja_ yang menjengkelkan. –KrisKai.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Jongin semakin memburuk dengan kehadiran Kris yang terus mengganggunya. Selama beberapa minggu ini, Kris selalu menghalanginya jika ia hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Jongin akan pergi ke XOXO Ent. setelah pulang sekolah bersama Sehun, ketika disana ia dilatih oleh para juri yang mololoskannya audisi.

Namun hal yang membuat Jongin kesal yaitu Kris yang selalu meminta izin pada Yunho, Hyeyeon atau Eunhyuk untuk selalu 'meminjam' Sehun ditengah-tengah latihan. Lagi pula siapa yang mau menolak permintaan direktur utama XOXO Ent? Tak ada seorangpun yang berani. Hal ini membuat Jongin semakin sulit mendekati Sehun.

"Malam ini ada sebuah acara pembukaan Apartement baru di daerah _Dongdaemun_. Aku akan membawa kalian untuk pertama kali tampil di publik. Meski ini bukan debut. Hitung-hitung sebagai persiapan kalian untuk tampil di depan umum. Bagaimana?" Kris bertanya pada _namja_ cantik yang hanya membisu di depannya.

Sehun mengangguk, ia berusaha untuk bersikap sesopan mungkin terhadap Kris, meski ia sebenarnya tak ada _mood_ sama sekali. Pikirannya masih sibuk akan _eomma_ serta anaknya yang pindah ke negeri orang.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Baiklah! beritahu Jongin setelah ini, karena aku akan merundingkan dulu dengan Yunho!"

Sehun membungkuk sebelum pergi dari ruangan Kris. Ia berjalan menuju keruang latihan dimana sudah ada Jongin serta teman-teman lainnya disana.

"My Queen. Apa yang dilakukan tiang listrik itu? Apa dia membicarakan sesuatu padamu?" beginilah sikap Jongin. Jika tak ada Kris, ia akan selalu memanggilnya dengan nama-nama julukan sesuka hatinya. Namun ketika dihadapannya ia seoalah berubah menjadi Jongin yang selalu memasang topeng _stoic_ nya.

"Kita akan tampil di acara pembukaan apartemen baru di daerah _Dongdaemun_."

"Whoa~ apa kita akan debut? OMO, cepat sekali!"

"Tidak! Itu hanya media latihan untuk kita agar tak merasa gugup ketika tampil di depan umum nantinya." Sehun menjawab dengan nada suara malas.

"Oh begitu! Jadi kita nan-" Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Sehun yang pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan ia belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau gugup!" Tanya Jongin ketika ia akan tampil. Jongin dan Sehun kini sudah berada di belakang panggung. Pemilik apartemen baru ini adalah sahabat dekat _appa_ Kris sehingga Kris ingin menyumbang beberapa tarian dari para peserta _training_ nya untuk meramaikan acara tersebut.

"Bohong jika aku bilang tidak!" jawab Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" Sehun tak mengerti tiba-tiba saja Jongin meraih kedua tangannya dan disatukan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Karena ini pertunjukan pertama kita, anggap saja kita sedang tidak menari di panggung dengan banyaknya penonton yang melihat kita. Namun anggaplah kita sekarang sedang berlatih seperti biasanya." Jongin tersenyum kedua tangannya semakin merapatkan jari-jarinya pada jari-jari lentik Sehun.

Bodoh! Sehun kira Jongin akan melakukan hal yang bisa mengurangi kegugupannya. Jika begini ia semakin bertambah gugup. Kedua telapak tangan yang sedang menyatu tersebut semakin mengerat. Sehun merasakan jika tangannya basah karena keringat.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas ketika menyadari telapak tangan Jongin ternyata lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Namun sayang Jongin tak bisa melihat senyumnya tersebut, karena Sehun kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya kembali.

"Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang. MC sudah memanggil kita!" mereka berduapun segera menaiki panggung dan menarikan lagu yang sudah dipilihkan oleh _seonsaengnim_ Jung.

Dan seperti biasanya, Jongin selalu berhasil membuat Sehun melupakan kegugupannya. Jongin mengalihkan semua perasaannya dan hanya berpusat padanya. Lagu 'Angel' yang dibawakannya bersama Sehun, sukses membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan.

Kris yang melihatnya dari jauh, hanya tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi Sehun ketika menari. Meski dirinya sendiri sedikit merasa kesal karena mata indah tersebut hanya tertuju pada _namja_ tan yang ada disampingnya.

"Sudah pukul 2 pagi! Lebih baik kita menginap dulu disini. Kebetulan Direktur Lee sedang berbaik hati memberikan penginapan gratis semalam kepada semua tamu undangannya." Kris memandang Sehun. Jongin merasa kesal, yang ditanya bukan hanya Sehun namun dirinya juga. Tapi kenapa yang ditatap hanya Sehun seorang?

'Dasar tiang mesum!' umpat Jongin dalam hati.

Sehun mengangguk lagi pula ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk perjalanan pulang nanti. Sehun tak bisa menjamin ia tidak akan tertidur di mobil ketika pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin tak melihat 'Neraka' di rumahnya sehari akan lebih baik.

"Baiklah! Kau sekamar denganku! Sedangkan kau!" Kris menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Jongin.

"Ruanganmu ada di nomor 194!" lanjutnya.

"Mwo! Kenapa Sehun harus sekamar denganmu?" menyadari ia tak sekamar dengan Sehun membuat Jongin memprotes keputusan Kris.

"Karena ada _double bed_ dikamarku!"

"Tidak! Sehun lebih baik sekamar denganku! Aku tak mau kau melakukan hal-hal buruk saat Sehun tertidur."

Sehun yang malas mendengar pertengkaran tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Sehun menyambar kunci kamar yang dipegang Jongin dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua _namja_ yang mematung menatap kepergiannya.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua sekamar. Biar aku yang menempati ruang 194 sendirian!" ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"_Mwo_! _Andweee_!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kris mengantar Sehun dan Jongin ke sekolah. Karena mereka tak sempat pulang ke rumah setelah pertunjukan kemarin yang berakhir sangat larut malam. Beruntung Jongin dan Sehun membawa seragam sekolahnya. Masalah buku pelajaran selanjutnya, memang mereka berdua sudah menyimpannya di loker masing-masing.

"Yang rajin ne!" Kris mengacak rambut Sehun ketika mereka sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Cih! Kau seperti _ahjussi_ mesum yang sedang mengantar anakmu saja!" decih Jongin melihat kelakuan Kris.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kris yang merasa tersinggung.

"Tidak ada! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang karena kami harus masuk!" Jongin menyusul Sehun yang sudah berjalan dulu di depannya.

Kris memutar bola matanya dan melangkah menuju mobilnya. Setelah itu ia segera pergi dari area sekolah Sehun. Karena Kris juga harus mengurusi perusahaannya setelah ini.

Pluk

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya. Sehun merabanya dan seketika bau amis tercium hidungnya.

'Telur!'

Pluk

Pluk

Pluk

Sehun menutupi wajahnya ketika melihat teman-temannya yang melempar telur ke arahnya. Jongin yang melihat Sehun dilempari seperti itu segera berlari dan melindungi tubuh Sehun dari lemparan siswa lainnya.

"Yakk apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? Kalian cari mati eoh?" bentak Jongin.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Jong! Dia itu anak pemilik Club malam. Dan kau tahu, _appa_ nya ternyata pengedar narkoba!"

DEG

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya setelah mendengar penuturan menyakitkan dari salah satu siswa.

"Apa maksud kalian!" bentak Jongin. Sehun hanya berdiri di belakang Jongin dan pikirannya sibuk akan _appa_ nya.

'Narkoba?' batin Sehun.

Para siswa makin ganas melempar telur, tepung, tomat, dan barang lainnya yang bisa mereka lempar ke arah Sehun. Jongin sudah menamengi tubuh Sehun namun tetap saja ia tak bisa menghindari lemparan yang begitu banyak mengarah kepadanya dan Sehun.

"Berhenti kalian! Jika tidak aku akan membalas kalian lebih dari ini!" murka Jongin yang melihat Sehun hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak menyangga perkataan mereka. Memang benar _appa_ Sehun mempunyai Club malam. Namun yang Jongin tahu, Heechul _ahjussi_ bukan pengedar narkoba.

"Baik! Kali ini kami kalah!" ucap seorang siswa bertubuh sedikit tambun.

"Iya benar!" sahut seorang siswi.

"Namun kami tak akan membiarkan namja ini merusak citra sekolah kami! Cih!"

Dan dengan bubarnya siswa-siswi yang mengerumuni(?) Sehun, Jongin segera menarik Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

Jongin membawa Sehun ke toilet pria, ia mendudukan Sehun di kloset dan mulai membersihkan tubuh Sehun.

"Kau bersihkan tubuhmu dulu. Aku akan mengambil seragam di lokerku!" Jongin meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di dalam toilet, bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, sehingga koridor sekolah nampak sepi.

Sehun masih terdiam. Inilah yang ia takutkan ketika teman-temannya tahu jika _appa_ nya mengelolah Club malam. Sehun sama sekali tak membenarkan jika _appa_ nya pengedar narkoba namun tetap saja mempunyai _appa_ yang bekerja mengolah Club malam itu sudah cukup membuat teman-temannya akan membencinya.

Sehun sama sekali tak menyesal jika teman-temannya akan mejauhinya, toh ia tak pernah dekat pada mereka semua, namun satu hal yang membuat Sehun sakit. Ketika teman-temannya akan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Sehun sangat tak suka tatapan itu. Tatapan mata _eomma _nya ketika meninggalkan rumahnya, sudah cukup membuat Sehun terluka begitu dalam.

"Pakailah ini! Aku akan menunggumu di luar!" Jongin menyerahkan seragam olahraganya pada Sehun. Ia menutup pintu toilet tersebut. Begitu ia berada di luar, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia sangat benci melihat mata Sehun kembali kosong. Seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Bahkan Sehun sama sekali tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membela dirinya tadi.

Sehun membuka pintu toilet setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Dan melangkah keluar tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"…" Sehun tak menjawab. Jongin yang sangat khawatirpun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Sehun berjalan keluar area sekolah. Jongin tak tahu kemana Sehun akan pergi. Yang jelas, Jongin ikut menaiki bus yang sudah dinaiki Sehun sekarang.

Sehun turun dari bus tanpa mengetahui keberdaan Jongin yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Jongin sekarang tahu kemana Sehun pergi. 'Night's Club'

Mata Jongin membulat ternyata Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jongin sangat terkejut. Club milik _appa_ Sehun penuh dengan _Police Line_.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang mencoba menerobos _Police Line_ dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Semua nampak kosong dan berantakan. Sehun mengamati setiap sudut Club milik _appa_ nya. Gelas dan botol yang pecah berserakan di lantai, kursi yang tak terletak pada tempatnya, meja-meja yang terguling dsb.

Jongin mencoba bertanya pada salah satu warga.

"Annyeong! Boleh saya tahu apa yang terjadi di Club ini?" Tanya Jongin mendekati sepasang _yeoja_ paru baya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tadi malam ada penggerebrekan(?) para polisi. Dari yang kudengar, ada salah satu pengedar narkoba di Club ini. Kami tidak tahu secara detailnya karena waktu itu kejadiannya sudah sangat larut."

"Ne _kanhsamnida_!"

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari salah satu warga, Jongin pun berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam, Jongin membeku begitu melihat keadaan Club milik _appa_ Sehun. Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun. Ia bisa melihat bahu Sehun yang bergetar dengan meremas secarik kertas.

"Hunnie!"

Plakk

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sehun menepis tangan Jongin yang mencoba menenangkannya. Sehun kemudian bangkit dan berlari keluar.

"Hunnie! Kau mau kemana?" teriaknya. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Jongin melihat secarik kertas yang diremas Sehun terjatuh. Ia pun mengambil lalu membaca kertas tersebut.

"_Hunnie-ya! Maafkan appa. Jika kau menemukan pesan appa. Tolong jangan benci appa. Semua hanya salah paham. Percayalah, appa bukan salah satu dari mereka. Maafkan appa karena harus pergi dan tidak bisa membawamu. Mianhae Hunnie! Mianhae, appa janji akan menemuimu jika kondisi sudah memungkinkan."_

Jongin berlari keluar untuk mengejar Sehun setelah selesai membaca surat yang ia duga dari _appa_ Sehun, ia tak boleh membiarkan Sehun sendirian. Karena yang Jongin tahu, Sehun sudah tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain _appa_ nya. Lari Jongin terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Kris! Ne! Ya aku tahu!"

"…"

"Tidak! Kami tidak berada di sekolah. Aku sedang mencari Sehun sekarang."

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu!"

Pipp

Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun dengan Kris. Terjawab sudah kenapa teman-teman sekolahnya mengerjai Sehun. Mungkin mereka sudah mendengar dari surat kabar yang terbit hari ini. Namun Jongin semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh apapun!" rancau Jongin sambil terus berlari. Ia harus menemui Kris terlebih dahulu setelah ini.

.

.

.

Disisi lain nampak seorang _namja_ dengan balutan jaket kulit warna coklat dipadu dengan _jeans_ biru, sedang menenteng kopernya keluar dari bandara Incheon.

"_I'm home_!" ucapnya sebelum memasuki Taxi yang akan membawanya ke apartemen yang sudah dibelinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu naga _pabbo_! Pasti kau semakin tampan sekarang." _Namja_ tersebut tersenyum melihat foto yang ada di ponselnya. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ia tak berjumpa dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Mengingat kata mantan membuat matanya menyayu. Ia sungguh merutuki kebodohannya beberapa tahun silam. Namun bukankah cinta tak bisa dipaksakan? Dia memang sama sekali tak bisa mencintai 'naga' nya. Karena hatinya sudah kepincut(?) oleh _dancer_ yang bernama Lay. Namun ia masih ingin berteman dengan mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Setidaknya jika ia menjalin pertemanan. Maka tak perlu lagi ada kata 'mantan'. Bukankah tak ada 'mantan' teman? Begitulah pikirnya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika taxi yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. "Ada apa _ahjussi_?" tanyanya.

"Mianhae tuan, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mesinnya. Saya _check_ dulu, tuan di dalam saja!" sopir taxi tersebut bergegas keluar dan membuka kap mobilnya.

_Namja_ tersebut kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia bosan memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang nampak sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil saja yang lewat jalan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sesosok remaja yang berjalan lunglai di pinggir jalan raya. Dari seragam yang dikenakannya ia menduga jika bocah tersebut masih berada di tingkat High School.

"Dasar Bocah! Sudah malam malah berkeliaran tak jelas seperti itu!" gerutunya.

_Namja_ tersebut memutuskan untuk keluar dari taxi, kerena tiba-tiba ia merasa kepanasan. AC Taxi yang tiba-tiba mati membuatnya tak tahan berlama-lama di dalam mobil.

"Apa masih lama _ahjussi_?"

"Sebentar lagi tuan! Ini akan selesai!"

_Namja_ tersebut mengerti dan kembali larut menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mengingat memori beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia pindah dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke England untuk memperdalam bakatnya.

Di sisi lain, _namja_ dengan balutan seragam khas _High Schooler_ terus berjalan tanpa arah. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar _eomma_ nya sedang berada diluar negeri bersama keluarga barunya, sekarang _appa_ nya terlibat pengedaran barang illegal. Kenapa hidupnya selalu saja tak seindah apa yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Seragam yang kusut, rambut yang acak-acakan, serta kaki yang terlampau lelah tak membuat seorang Kim Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia tak punya tujuan namun ia juga tak punya rumah untuk pulang. Lalu kemana ia sekarang? Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

Sehun tak mempedulikan perutnya yang sakit karena lapar, kepalanya yang pusing karena sudah berjam-jam ia berjalan. Sehun terus berjalan, bahkan ia tak menghiraukan jika kini ia sedang melangkah di tengah jalan. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeberang tanpa mempedulikan apakah ada kendaraan atau tidak. Mengingat kini sudah sangat larut malam, dan Sehun sama sekali tak peduli ketika ada seseorang yang berteriak entah kepada siapa, karena kepalanya hanya menunduk tanpa berniat menoleh untuk mencari tahu asal suara.

"HEY! AWAS ADA TRUK KE ARAHMU!"

Tin

Tin

Sehun bisa mendengar suara klakson yang sangat keras serta deru mesin yang semakin mendekat. Sehun mencoba menoleh ke kanan ketika sebuah cahaya kuning menerpa tubuhnya. Truk! Sehun bisa melihat truk tersebut berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun juga bisa melihat sopir truk yang berusaha menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dari jalan. Namun Sehun sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia sudah lelah. Mungkin sudah saatnya kini ia beristirahat.

Tin

Tin

"AWAS!"

Brukk

Suara debuman tubuh yang terjatuh ke aspal membuat satu-satunya suara yang memecahkan keheningan malam. Sopir tersebut berhasil mengerem truknya dan berhenti beberapa meter melewati Sehun.

"Aishh dasar bocah bodoh!" umpat sang sopir. Ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang sudah menolong Sehun bangkit dari posisinya. Mengetahui mereka tak apa-apa, si sopir segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tak menabrak mereka -hampir menabrak lebih tepatnya.

_Namja_ tersebut bangun dari posisinya yang menindih tubuh Sehun. Melihat orang yang ditolongnya memejamkan mata membuat _namja_ tersebut menjadi panik.

"Hei! Bocah, kau tak apa? Hei!" _namja_ tersebut menepuk pipi Sehun lirih, melihat tak ada reaksi sama sekali, ia mencoba memeriksa kepala Sehun. Mungkin saja kepala Sehun terbentur ketika ditolongnya tadi.

"Tak ada darah!" ucapnya. Akhirnya _namja_ tersebut memutuskan jika orang yang dipangkunya kini sedang pingsan.

"Kau terlihat tampan bocah. Tapi kau menyusahkan saja!" gerutunya lalu mengangkat ala bridal tubuh _namja_ yang dipanggilnya 'bocah' tersebut -yang ternyata sangat ringan- menuju Taxi yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia merasa tak tega melihat bocah yang sudah ditolongnya tersebut. Apalagi membiarkannya pingsan di jalan.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa namja yang menolong Sehun 'kan?

**Saya jawab pertanyaan nya Global saja ne. ^_^**

**Siapa Kris sebenarnya ?** Kris itu CEO XOXO Ent. Namun ia juga berhubungan dengan Luhan. ^_^

**ShiXian-ssi Yeoja or Namja ? **(Entah ini penting or tidak untuk dijawab. hehe ^_^V) I'm a Yeoja. U can call 'Eonni' if u wanna. I'm just like Sehun and Jongin. But They're older than me a few months.

**Sehun dan Luhan satu eomma dan Luhan lebih mudah dari Sehun kah? **Emm, kalo dikasih tau nanti malah nggak penasaran. Satu clue saja ne. Disini Luhan tetep lebih tua dari Sehun. XD

**Luhan kapan nongol ?** Ini baru saja tu anak keluar. Maklum Lulu baru mau tampil setelah aku sogok bubble tea 10 cup XD

**Mamanya Sehun itu mamanya Jongin?** Bukan dear, Jongin tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengan Sehun. Ntar bisa berabe jika aku buat KaiHun saudaraan. Bisa-bisa Kkamjong mogok nggak mau makan XD.

**Note** : Mianhae jika alurnya kecepetan. Karena semua pada nagih Luhan keluar maka saya harus mempercepat alurnya. Jika mengikuti alur saya mungkin di Chapt 8-an Luhan baru muncul. Konflik cerita ini bakalan menggunung. Ini saja belum puncak. Ngalahin FF saya yang Hacker. Semoga chingu tak sakit kepala kalau baca nanti. #bow

**Thank You so much for reviewers, favorites, and followers. This fict is nothing without you. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan and Others**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun and lil'bit HanHun**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**They're just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kamar anda ada di ruamg 124 Tuan Xi Luhan!" seorang pertugas recepsionis memberitahukan.

"Ne _kansahamnida_!" _Namja_ yang dipanggil Xi Luhan tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dengan sesekali membenarkan seorang _namja_ yang sedang ia gendong di punggungnya. Barang serta kopernya sudah lebih dahulu dibawa oleh petugas apartemen yang berjaga.

Ceklek

"Silahkan Tuan! Kami permisi dulu!" seperginya petugas apartemen yang membawa kopernya, Luhan berjalan mendekati ranjang _King Size_ dan membaringkan _namja_ _milky skin_ di ranjangnya.

"Kim Sehun!" Luhan membaca _name tag_ seragam namja tersebut.

Luhan menuju ke kamar mandi karena ia belum sempat membersihkan dirinya sejak menginjakan kakinya di Korea. Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Luhan kembali dengan hanya memakai _bathrope_. Luhan panik ketika mendengar Sehun yang merancau dalam tidurnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras pada wajahnya.

"_Appa_~ jah..gan. _Eomma_~!"

"OMO! Bagaimana ini?" Luhan segera mengambil handuk untuk menyeka keringat Sehun, baru setelahnya Luhan menyadari jika Sehun terkena demam. Luhan beranjak membongkar kopernya. Mencari baju untuk namja _milky skin_ tersebut.

"Kurasa ini cukup ditubuhnya!" Luhan mencoba membuka seragam Sehun satu persatu. Ia tak berani macam-macam. Karena memang ia bukan orang seperti itu. Luhan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ketika harus menggantikan celana Sehun dengan piyama miliknya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Luhan telah selesai mengganti baju Sehun, tentu kecuali _underwear_ Sehun.

Luhan mengambil air dingin dan mengompres kening Sehun. Kegiatan itu terus Luhan lakukan hingga Sehun berhenti bergumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya sampai membuat Luhan terlelap dengan kepala yang bertumpu di ranjang.

Sementara ditempat lain, dua _namja_ dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok tak henti-hentinya mencari seorang _namja_ cantik yang entah pergi kemana.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang dan melanjutkannya besok! Aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah lelah!" Kris yang mengemudikan mobil terpaksa harus mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya sejak tadi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari dan mereka masih berkeliling di jalanan Seoul yang sudah sangat sepi. Bahkan mereka melewatkan makan malam mereka.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Kris akhirnya menuruti ucapan Jongin. Ia sedikit takut ketika melihat wajah Jongin yang nampak begitu serius. Sungguh berbeda sekali saat mereka memperebutkan hal-hal kecil tentang Sehun.

"Keluar dari mobil!" Kris menurut dan segera keluar dari mobilnya, begitu pula juga Jongin.

Jongin segera masuk ke kursi kemudi dan menyuruh Kris duduk di kursi penumpang. Jongin memacu mobil Kris dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan menuju apartemen Kris.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu! Jangan khawatir kau bisa mengambil mobilku sebagai jaminannya!" Kris hanya memandang tak mengerti setelah keluar dari mobilnya. Belum sempat ia bertanya mau kemana Jongin memakai mobilnya, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menancap gas meninggalkan dirinya.

'Semoga kau bisa menemukan Sehun, Kim Jongin!" Kris segera pergi menuju ke apartemennya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia sudah merasa lebih baik, dahinya mengernyit ketika menyadari ia tak sedang berada di kamarnya. Sehun segera bangun dengan posisi terduduk dan punggung bersandar dikepala ranjang. Sehun memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ yang tidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Sehun sama sekali tak mengenal _namja_ tersebut, maka ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar apartemen _namja_ yang mungkin sudah menolongnya. Tak ia hiraukan jika kini ia hanya keluar dengan memakai piyama. Sehun terus berjalan bahkan petugas _security_ apartemen yang bertanya kepadanya sama sekali tak ia gubris sedikitpun.

Sehun melangkah di pinggir jalan, dengan piyama biru muda serta tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Ia tak punya tujuan, namun ia juga tak bisa tinggal di tempat _namja_ tadi. Bahkan Sehun belum sempat bilang terima kasih padanya.

"Akhh!" langkah Sehun terhenti ketika kaki telanjangnya menginjak sesuatu. Sehun tak tahu apa yang sudah di injaknya karena ini masih sangat larut. Sehun tak tahu jam berapa namun matahari mungkin masih lama menampakan sinarnya.

Sehun meraba telapak kakinya, ada cairan yang mengenai tangannya. Lampu kuning yang remang-remang sedikit membuatnya tahu jika cairan kental tersebut ternyata darahnya.

Sehun jongkok di pinggir jalan, menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar. Sehun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Bukan karena goresan kecil yang melukai kakinya, namun ini lebih dari sekedar luka luar. Luka yang berasal dari hatinya. Sehun memang tak pernah mengucapkan penat dihatinya selama ini. Bagaimana ia bisa bercerita jika tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa dipercayainya.

Bunyi deru mesin mobil yang melintas tak membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terus menangis. Sementara mobil tersebut yang ternyata dikemudikan oleh Kim Jongin sedikit merasa heran ketika ia melihat sesosok manusia yang berjongkok di pinggir jalan tepat pukul 03.00 dini hari.

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin dilanda kegelisahan ketika melewatinya, berbekal rasa penasaran yang kuat, Jongin memutar mobilnya mendekati _namja_ yang berjongkok tersebut.

Jongin merasa seperti berhalusinasi. Dari postur tubuh serta warna rambutnya, _namja_ tersebut sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Jongin keluar dari mobil dan melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang meringkuk di pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja!" Tanya Jongin. Sehun yang mengenali suara tersebut akhirnya mengdongakan kepalanya. Jongin sangat terkejut ketika _namja_ yang dihampirinya ternyata _namja_ yang seharian ini yang sedang dicarinya.

"Sehun!" Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke aspal demi mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun dan memeluk _namja_ ringkih yang tengah terisak tersebut.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi. Kau membuatku seperti orang gila setelah kehilanganmu!" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun hanya diam. Ia terus menangis tanpa membalas pelukan Jongin sama sekali.

"Masih ada aku Kim Sehun. Masih ada Kim Jongin disampingmu. Aku mohon jangan pernah lagi pergi dariku. _Saranghae_ Kim Sehun. _Saranghae_!" Jongin meneteskan air matanya merasakan tubuh Sehun yang terus bergetar. Keadaan Sehun yang sekarang sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tak kuat melihat orang yang dicintainya merasakan pahitnya dunia sendirian. Jongin mau berbagi kepahitan tersebut. Bahkan Jongin rela menukan manis dunia yang dirasakannya demi mengurangi pahitnya dunia _namja_ yang begitu ia kasihi.

Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk melepas pelukannya. "Ap-apa maksudmu!" Sehun berusaha menahan isakannya ketika bertanya tentang ucapan Jongin tadi.

"_Saranghae_ Kim Sehun!" Jongin kembali merengkuh Sehun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, ia terus merapalkan kata-kata cinta pada _namja_ cantik yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Meski kau menolakku sekalipun. Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli jika kau akan membenciku nantinya. Namun yang harus kau tahu, sudah sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Hunnie!"

DEG

Tangisan Sehun berhenti, air matanya pun kini tak menetes kembali. Benarkah jika sudah selama itu Jongin memendam perasaannya pada dirinya. Lalu kenapa Jongin selalu mengganggunya? Apa itu sebagai upaya mendapatkan perhatian dari dirinya. Atau mungkin Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu karena kasihan pada dirinya yang sudah tak mempunyai siapa-siapa?

"Dengar!" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun lekat.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Kau bisa pegang janjiku!" Jongin menghapus bekas air mata Sehun di kedua pipinya.

Sehun melihat kesungguhan di mata Jongin. Apakah Sehun boleh mempercayai lelaki dihadapannya ini, menopangkan tubuhnya yang rapuh pada bahu kekar _namja_ tan dihadapannya?

"_Saranghae_ Kim Jongin!" Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin, Jongin yang melihatnyapun terkejut bukan main. Apalagi kata-kata yang tiba-tiba terngiang ditelinganya. Jongin tersenyum. Ia tak perlu meminta Sehun untuk mengulanginya. Jongin tak peduli jika Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata tadi karena keadaannya yang sedang kalut. Ia tak mau Sehun merubah pikirannya. Yang jelas kini Kim Sehun telah resmi menjadi milik Kim Jongin.

"Aku berjanji Hunnie. Terima kasih!" Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah eratnya.

"Kajja kita pulang!" Sehun membantu Sehun berdiri namun tiba-tiba Sehun meringis kesakitan.

Jongin melihat ke bawah dan matanya melebar ketika melihat kaki Sehun tak menggunakan alas kaki. Jongin berjongkok memeriksa kaki Sehun dan rasa khawatir kembali merongrong hatinya ketika melihat telapak kaki Sehun yang terluka.

Srett

Jongin berdiri dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun kedalam gendongan bridalnya.

"Aku akan mengobati kakimu setelah kita sampai di rumah!" Jongin mendudukan Sehun di kursi penumpang dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman di tubuh _namja_ yang beberapa detik sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika kita sudah sampai nanti!" Jongin mengusap surai pirang rambut Sehun dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kemudi. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya. Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Tangan Jongin turun dan meraih tangan putih tersebut dan mendekatkan pada bibirnya. Jongin terus menciumi punggung tangan Sehun dengan mata yang terus fokus ke jalan.

"Saranghae Sehunnie!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin mengucapkan kata itu. Karena itu saja belum cukup mengekspresikan betapa besar cintanya untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tak pergi kerumahnya, karena ia tak mau mengganggu istirahat kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Kris, sekaligus mengembalikan mobil yang sudah dirampasnya tadi.

Ting Tong

Kris dengan malas berjalan membuka pintu apartemennya, ia masih mengantuk baru beberapa menit tadi ia bisa tidur dengan nyeyak.

Ceklek

Mata Kris membulat ketika melihat Jongin yang sedang menggendong ala bridal Sehun. Terlebih lagi mata _namja_ cantik tersebut terpejam.

"Ap_"

"Ssttt! Dia hanya tidur! Namun kakinya terluka!" Jongin menyuruh Kris untuk tidak berteriak, Kris mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Ia segera menutup pintu apartemennya dan bergegas ke _pantry_ dapur untuk mengambil baskon dan handuk tak lupa juga kotak P3K setelah melihat luka di telapak kaki Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan darahnya menetes hingga ke lantai apartemen miliknya.

"Tolong kau isi dengan air dingin hyung. Karena Sehun agak demam!" Ucap Jongin setelah membaringkan Sehun di ranjang. Kris segera beranjak ke lemari pendingin setelah meletakan kotak serta handuk yang dibawahnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Kris yang kini mulai membersihkan luka di telapak kaki Sehun. Wajah Kris meringis ketika mengambil pecahan kaca di telapak kaki _namja_ cantik tersebut. Sehun sendiri tak terusik sama sekali karena kondisi tubuhnya juga masih belum membaik.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan dan sedang menangis memeluk kedua lututnya." Kris mengangguk mengerti, ia tak mau bertanya lagi. Kedua _namja_ tersebut sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kris yang membalut luka di kaki Sehun, sedangkan Jongin yang kini mengompres kening Sehun.

Pagi telah tiba, _namja_ cantik yang tertidur di sebuah ranjang mewah mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ukhh!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pening, ia mencoba mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Ia terkejut ketika melihat dua _namja_ yang tertidur dilantai dengan kepala yang berada di sisi ranjangnya.

Sehun memegangi sebuah handuk yang terjatuh dari keningnya ketika ia mencoba bangun, lalu matanya menagkap telapak kakinya yang kini telah diperban.

'Apa mereka berdua yang melakukan ini semua?' batinnya. Entahlah Sehun harus senang atau tidak. Ia cukup senang akan hadirnya dua _namja_ yang sudah sangat peduli padanya namun ketika ia teringat akan _appa_ nya. Perasaan sedih kembali merongrong hatinya.

"Hoaamm! OMO! Kau sudah bangun?" teriak Jongin cukup keras hingga membangunkan Kris yang juga tertidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti dirinya tepat di depan kaki Sehun.

"Apa kau lapar? Biar aku masakan bubur untukmu?" Kris segera menguasai rasa kantuknya yang ingin kembali hinggap pada kedua matanya. Ia segera beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Apa kau mau mandi? Biar aku yang menggendongmu!" ucap Jongin.

Dan jadilah pagi yang cerah tersebut dihabiskan oleh kedua _namja_ tampan itu dengan merawat _namja_ cantik yang sangat mereka sayangi. Atau lebih tepatnya cintai.

.

.

.

Kris masih belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Meski ia sendiri sudah tahu jika sekarang Sehun telah resmi menjadi milik Jongin sepenuhnya. Kris akan selalu menunggu.

Sehun sendiri sangat bersyukur di tengah-tengah keterpurukannya, masih ada orang-orang yang dengan tulus menyayanginya. Sehun pun mulai terbuka pada kedua namja yang mendapatkan tempat yang special di hatinya. Sehun begitu ingat siapa yang berandil besar dalam perubahannya kini. Perkataan Jongin masih melekat di otaknya. Pertama kalinya Jongin menyatakan cinta kepadanya dan juga kata-katanya yang sangat bijak ketika dirinya terpuruk akan sang _appa_.

"_Ingat! Jika ini memang takdirmu. Kau harus bisa merubahnya Sehunnie. Buktikan pada mereka jika kau masih bisa berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri. Dan buktikan pada kedua orang tuamu yang telah menyakitimu. Kau masih bisa membuatnya bangga dengan bakat yang kau punya. Aku akan selalu dibelakangmu, mendorongmu untuk maju dan menahan tubuhmu ketika kau akan terjatuh."_

Sehun benar-benar tak menyangka, Jongin yang sangat usil dan kekanakan telah berubah menjadi begitu dewasa ketika ia menjadi kekasihnya. Dan saat ini Sehun telah berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya. Dua minggu lagi dia akan segera debut dengan duet barunya bersama kekasihnya sendiri Jongin. XOXO Ent. akan segera meliris _single_ pertama untuk debut duet mereka dengan nama "The Kim's"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai _bubble tea_. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Kim Sehun!" Sehun membalikan badannya seketika _namja_ yang lumayan mirip dengannya menghampirinya.

"_Nugu_?"

"Kau melupakanku? Hei, bocah seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menolongmu waktu itu." _Namja_ tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya. Sekarang siapa yang pantas dipanggil bocah.

"Ka-kau!"

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku!"

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Duduk di bangku taman dengan masing – masing memegang satu cup bubble tea di tangan kanan mereka.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Luhan-ssi karena sudah menolongku. Nanti aku akan mengembalikan piyamamu!"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku punya banyak piyama seperti itu dan berhentilah berterima kasih padaku. Oh ya satu lagi. Panggil aku Luhan hyung saja."

Sehun sudah banyak berbincang dengan Luhan, dan ternyata mereka mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama. Seperti kali ini. Mereka berdua sangat menyukai bubble tea. Sehun sendiri merasa aneh ketika melafalkan nama Luhan. Nama itu sungguh sangat mirip dengan nama anak _eomma_ nya, dengan beda _appa_ tentunya. Namun bukankah pemilik nama Luhan itu banyak? Lagi pula Luhan sekarang ada di Eropa. Bersama _eomma_ nya dan sedang berbahagia.

"Ne Luhan hyung!" Luhan menangkap raut kecewa ketika melihat wajah Sehun saat ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Tenang saja meski kita baru kenal, namun aku janji tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan hangat menjalar di hati Sehun.

"Aniyo. Tak apa-apa. Hanya masalah _eomma_?" ucap Sehun lirih.

"_Eomma_? OMO! Apa kau juga punya _eomma_ tiri sepertiku Sehunnie? Aku sangat tak menyukainya namun aku juga tak membencinya. Dia seperti mencari muka di depanku dan juga _appa_. Padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu jika tak ada yang bisa menggantikan _eomma_ kandungku." Tanpa sengaja Luhan menceritakan keluarganya sendiri. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau lebih beruntung dariku _hyung_. Setidaknya _eomma_ tiri _hyung_ bersikap baik pada _hyung_. Beda dengan _eomma__" Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya ketika bayangan masa lalu sang _eomma_ yang meninggalkannya kembali terlitas di pikirannya.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh itu sangat lucu bagi Sehun, hingga tanpa sadar rasa sesak di dada Sehun sedikit terobati melihat kelakuannya.

"_Eomma_ kandungku pergi meninggalkanku dan Appa, dia menikah lagi dengan orang lain." Mengingatnya membuat air mata Sehun kembali tak bisa terbendung. Luhan yang melihat kerapuhan pada sosok disampingnya reflek memeluknya.

"Uljima. Mungkin dia punya alasan lain melakukan itu." Tanpa sadar Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati keheningan di antara keduanya dengan masih dalam posisi yang sama –berpelukan— namun tib-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tubuh Sehun hingga pelukannya terlepas seketika.

"Siapa dia Sehunnie?" Tanya _namja_ tan yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jonginnie!"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Sedih sekali lihat reviewers menurun drastis. T_T Apakah ini bertanda jika ceritanya semakin membosankan? Apakah sudah tak ada lagi yang menyukainya? Apakah sampai disini saja cerita ini?

Jeongmal Mianhae #deepbow

**Reply for Chapter 6 :**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo** : Gomawo ne. Semoga Chapter ini tidak terlalu buruk. ^^V

**pandarkn** : Ne, Luhan sekarang sudah muncul banyak di Chapter ini.

**Nin nina** : Ne, HanHun namun tetap pair utamanya Kaihun. Gomawo ne.

**Glux99** : Ini sudah ada moment HanHun lagi, Ne, Sehunnya dibagi, ada Kaihun ada Hanhun belum yang krishun. XD

**Oh Dhan Mi** : untuk moment KrisLu masih belum terbayangkan karena aku fokusnya ke KaiHun dan HanHun. XD

**Ayanesakura** **chan** : Ne, pair utama di FF ini Kaihun, jadi don't worry. Konflik berat akan segera muncul.

**Utsukushii02** : Sudah ketahuan 'kan siapa yang nolong Sehun? XD

**Mir- Aclekim** : Ne ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka. ^^

**Bacon Exostan** : Pertanyaan Chingu sudah terjawab di Chapter ini kan? Kamsa~

**Keepbeef chicken chubu** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Sankyu ^^

**Myuu myuu** : Eitz, tunggu. Perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya nggak ada yang tau kan? #smirk

**Xxx** : Ini sudah lengkap kan dear? Ada Kaihun, Krishun, sama Hanhun. Hayoo pilih yang mana? XD

**Askasufa** : Ne Kris bakalan dilema, Sehun or Luhan?

**Ichizuki Takumi** : DI Chapter ini Kaihun sudah resmi sepasang kekasih. Namun belum tentu hubungan mereka akan berjalan lancar. #grin

Mianhae jika chapter ini sangat absurd. Maklum otak lagi hang. Saya menyempatkan ngetik ditengah-tengah jadwal UTS. Semangat untuk posting FF ini juga menurun. Mianhae jika ada bahasa yang rancu, Typo, ambigu, dsb. #bow

**Kansahamnida for All of Reviewers, Favorites, And Followers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Wu Yi Fan and Others**

**Pair : KaiHun, KrisHun and lil'bit HanHun**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Hurt Comfort, etc**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**They're just belong to God, To Themselves , Their parents, and Their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu menegangkan untuk Jongin dan juga Sehun. Single baru mereka yang berjudul _Growl _telah dirilis. Dan mendapatkan tanggapan yang luar biasa dari masyarakat, _single_ mereka di _Youtube_ telah menjapai 2 juta pengunjung 5 jam setelah upload. Banyak stasiun radio kewalahan(?) mendapat _request_ lagu The Kim's untuk diputarkan. Dan malam ini, The Kim's akan tampil untuk pertama kalinya di sebuah acara amal di salah satu stasiun TV Korea.

"Sehunnie! Selamat _single_ baru kalian mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat." Kris menghampiri Sehun yang telah bersiap di belakang panggung.

"Ne _hyung_. Ini semua juga berkat dirimi. _Gomawo_!" Sehun memeluk Kris untuk meluapkan kegembiraannya. Sedikit demi sedikit Sehun bisa melupakan masalah kedua orang tuanya. Karena kini ia bertekad untuk menunjukan pada mereka berdua –Orang tua Sehun- jika Sehun bisa membuat mereka bangga. Serta Sehun ingin menunjukan pada _appa_ nya dimanapun ia berada, bahwa _hobby_ Sehun yang diremehkan olehnya bisa mengantarkan anaknya ke panggung kesuksesan.

Kris yang terhanyut akan suasana, tak mempedulikan jika ada seseorang yang menatap cemburu dirinya.

"_Mianhae_ _sajangnim_, kita harus bersiap-siap!" Jongin melepas pelukan Kris. Meski ia cemburu pada CEO XOXO Ent. tersebut namun Jongin sama sekali tak marah. Ia sudah tahu sifat Kris. Meski ia tahu jika Kris masih mencintai kekasihnya. Namun Kris tak akan berbuat lebih dari itu. Beberapa bulan mengenal Kris membuat Jongin tak khawatir jika Kris akan merebut Sehun. Kris bukan orang yang seperti itu, lagi pula Jongin yakin Sehun tidak menyukai Kris dan lebih memilih dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Kris tersenyum melihat sikap Sehun sekarang, Sehun sudah berubah menjadi namja yang sangat ceria dan menggemaskan. Kris tak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun Kris lebih menyukai Sehun yang sekarang.

Jongin dan Sehun sudah berdiri di atas panggung, ia tak menyangka acara amal untuk menggalang dana bagi anak-anak yang putus sekolah ini dihadiri oleh beberapa remaja. Jongin pikir acara amal seperti ini hanya dihadiri oleh _namja_ paruh baya serta ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang memang terlibat dalam penggalangan dana. Namun melihat para remaja se-usianya berdiri di luar panggung membuat Jongin tak henti-hentinya menebar senyuman ke arah mereka.

Sebelum menyanyi serta menari, terlebih dahulu Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga Sehun. Sorak-sorak para remaja menggema ketika Jongin dan Sehun mulai bernyanyi.

Musik telah menggema, Sehun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Mereka menyanyi dengan tulus dari hati, liuk-liuk tubuh mereka mengikuti irama lagu membuat semua penonton terpukau dengan kemampuan duo Kim tersebut. Para anak kecil serta remaja berteriak histeris ketika Jongin melakukan _flash_ _heart_ di akhir lagu.

"Kyaaaa Jongin Oppa!"

Selesai menari Sehun mengatur nafasnya karena mereka tak langsung turun dari panggung, mereka harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh MC. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan seorang teman yang cukup berandil besar dalam membakar semangatnya.

Sehun tersenyum begitu menemukan Luhan yang berdiri diantara remaja-remaja disana. Luhan memberikan _double thumb_ untuk Sehun. Sejak Sehun dan Luhan bertemu di kedai _bubble_ _tea_, mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Jongin sendiri juga mulai akrab dengan Luhan. Sehun tak menyangka jika Luhan ternyata bisa menari. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun sedikit belajar darinya. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan mereka sangat akrab.

"Jongin-ssi bagaimana perasaanmu setelah muncul pertama kali di TV untuk acara amal." Tanya salah satu MC.

"Luar biasa. Kami tak menyangka jika banyak yang menyukai _single_ baru kita." Jongin menjawabnya setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Oh ya, kami semua penasaran apa kalian saudara? Karena nama marga kalian sama?" Jongin melirik Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya. Jongin tahu kini kekasihnya tengah malu menjawabnya.

"Kami bukan saudara hanya kebetulan saja nama marga kita sama." Jongin merangkul pundak kekasihnya agar ia bisa tenang, dan tidak menundukan wajahnya mengingat acara ini live ditayangkan di TV.

Luhan tersenyum melihat _dongsaeng_-_dongsaeng_ nya yang telah di _interview_ di atas panggung. Namun mata Luhan membulat begitu melihat _namja_ tinggi yang berdiri tak jauh dari sisi kanan panggung.

"Kris!" gumamnya. Luhan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kris ada disana. Luhan mencoba menghampirinya ketika Jongin dan Sehun selesai di _interview_ dan turun dari panggung.

Luhan sangat senang, karena ia bisa bertemu secara kebetulan di acara ini. Luhan sengaja tidak memberitahu Kris tentang kedatangannya ke Korea, karena ia masih belum siap. Luhan takut Kris belum bisa memaafkan dirinya. Namun kini ia sudah siap, ia ingin meminta maaf karena sikapnya dulu yang mungkin terlihat keterlaluan untuk Kris.

"Kris_" teriakan Luhan terpotong ketika melihat Kris yang memeluk Jongin dan juga Sehun.

'Apa mereka saling mengenal?' batinnya. Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Sehunnie!"

DEG

Kris terpaku mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia membalikan badannya dan sukses membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

'Lu-luhan!'

"Oh, Luhan hyung! Bagaimana penampilan kita tadi!" Sehun langsung mengahmpiri Luhan dan memeluknya. Jongin hanya membungkuk untuk menghormati Luhan yang lebih tua darinya.

Perasaan Kris saat ini tak bisa ia diskripsikan. Dihadapannya telah berdiri _namja_ yang membuat hatinya terluka, _namja_ yang telah menghancurkan cintanya.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan mata yang masih menatap Kris lekat.

"Jongin-ssi dan Sehun-ssi kemarilah sebentar mari melakukan foto bersama!" teriak salah satu Kru kameraman. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan berpamitan pada Luhan.

"Kita kesana dulu ne hyung!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan beranjak mengikuti _namja_ yang memanggilnya tadi.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang kedua _namja_ yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Salah satu ruang ganti yang ada di gedung tersebut. Kris dan Luhan masih sibuk dengan diamnya. Tak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang berani membuka suara duluan sejak 5 menit tadi.

"Kau mengenal Sehun?" Tanya Kris dingin. Jujur dirinya masih mencintai Luhan kini, namun hatinya sudah bertekad untuk melupakan perasaannya. Ia tak mau jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Ne, Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di kedai _bubble_ _tea_! Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu. Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?" Tanya Luhan, sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin ditanyakannya, namun entahlah tiba-tiba saja lidahnya berucap begitu saja.

"Mereka artisku!"

"Tu-tunggu, kau menerima permintaan _appa_ mu untuk menggantikannya sebagai CEO XOXO?" Luhan terkejut, yang ia tahu Kris sama sekali tak berminat meneruskan perusahaan _appa_ nya. Ia bahkan menentang habis-habisan keluarganya karena ia ingin menjadi pebasket professional.

'yah! Itu salah satu cara untuk melupakanmu.' Batin Kris. ia sengaja menerima permintaan _appa_ nya. Karena ia ingin menyibukan dirinya tentang berbagai hal agar bisa melupakan Luhan.

Kris mengangguk, ia sama sekali tak mempunyai kata untuk ditanyakan kembali. Dua tahun tak bertemu membuat mereka begitu canggung untuk berbicara.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Lay!" suara Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Kris tersentak dan menolehkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan menceritakan ini semua. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa Lay memutuskan hubungannya.

Sungguh ironis bukan? Luhan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris demi bisa menjalin hubungan dengan _dancer_ hebat seperti Lay yang mempunyai _hobby_ yang sama dengannya. Namun lihatlah sekarang, Lay dengan gamblang memutuskan hubungan beberapa bulan lalu hanya karena mereka menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Apakah itu semua karma? _Perhaps ya_!

"Lalu?" Tanya Kris singkat.

"Bisakah kita seperti dulu!" ucapan Luhan bermakna ambigu bagi Kris. Dia ingin kembali padanya sebagai teman atau memperbaiki hubungan cinta mereka? Namun keputusan Kris sudah bulat sekarang.

Luhan sendiri merutuki kebodohannya, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu. Lidahnya secara tak sadar mengucapkan kata yang bahkan belum dipikirkannya.

"_Mian_. Lebih baik kita seperti ini saja." Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat menyudahi pembicaraan ini.

"Apa karena Sehun?" ucapan Luhan menghentikan langkah kaki Kris. Luhan sendiri tak sengaja melihat reaksi Kris sewaktu melihat Sehun tadi, awalnya Luhan hanya merasa biasa, namun begitu mendekati mereka ia melihat tatapan Kris yang sama seperti cara menatapnya dua tahun silam. Tatapan hangat nan tulus. Namun Kris bisa melihat secarik luka pada kilatan cahayanya.

"Sehun kekasih Jongin, Kris. Tak ada harapan untukmu!" Kris tersenyum tanpa membalik badannya, kenapa sekarang Luhan terkesan mengejarnya, dulu ketika Kris rela melakukan apapun untuk Luhan, Luhan berpura-pura tak melihatnya sama sekali dan hanya ada Lay dalam pandangannya.

"Setidaknya itu menjadi urusanku dan bukan urusanmu. Permisi!" Kris melanjutkan langkahnya dan benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, entahlah hatinya sakit ketika ada orang lain yang menggantikan dirinya di hati Kris. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Kris dulu ketika ia lebih memilih Lay?

.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun dan Jongin ingin merayakan debut mereka. Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah restaurant mewah di dalam sebuah apartement bintang lima di daerah _Dongdaemun_.

"Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" Tanya Sehun dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin. Jongin meraih kedua tangan Sehun yang ada di atas meja dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya.

Chupp

Wajah Sehun merona hebat ketika Jongin menciup kedua punggung tangannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia hari ini, dan hari-hari seterusnya. Semua yang aku inginkan telah tercapai. Kau dan menari." Jongin berkata sambil terus mengusap punggung tangan Sehun.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" lanjut Jongin. Ia sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk menyiapkan makan malam special dan romantis untuk _namjachingu_ nya. Dan lihatlah hasilnya, meja yang dipenuhi berbagai makanan lezat serta minuman segar, tak lupa pula _bubble_ _tea_ kesukaan Sehun nya. Lilin yang dipasang dilantai yang berbentuk 'Love' menjadi satu-satunya menerangan di malam yang gelap ini, tak perlu khawatir lilin-lilin tersebut akan padam, karena setiap lilin mempunyai wadah yang melindungi cahaya tersebut. Restaurant ini terletak di puncak gedung apartemen, sehingga Sehun dan Jongin bisa melihat indahnya langit malam saat ini.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat-sangat menyukainya." Sehun begitu bahagia hingga ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengekspresikannya. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, tangannya meraih setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ada di meja dan di arahkannya pada Sehun.

"Maukah Kim Sehun untuk selalu berada disisi Jongin dan mencintai Jongin selamanya?"

"Apa ini sebuah lamaran."

"Jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu, itu terserah padamu."

"Tapi Jongin kita masih sekolah." Jawab Sehun polos.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum menghadapi kepolosan kekasihnya. Dia sungguh bahagia memiliki Sehun, bahkan ia tak pernah sebagia ini meski orang tuanya membelikan mobil mewah sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini sebagai perjanjian kita untuk memperkuat cinta kita." Sehun mengangguk. Tadinya ia sempat membayangkan jika ia akan menikah saat SMA, lalu hamil dan tak bisa menari lagi lalu mengerjakan PR sekolah sambil merawat anaknya. Ok, abaikan fantasi liar seorang Kim Sehun. Lagi pula ia _namja_. Mana mungkin _namja_ bisa hamil.

"Hei.. kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Ne!" jawab Sehun setelah menghentikan fantasi liarnya.

"Namun kau juga harus selalu berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Dan lebih mempercayaiku dari pada orang lain."

"Ne Kim Jongin berjanji untuk selalu berada di samping Sehun dan lebih mempercayai Kim Sehun dari pada dirinya sendiri."

Tawa bahagia, pemandangan indah, suasana nyaman mengiringi makan malam dua sejoli yang tengah di mabuk asmara. Tak jarang acara suap-suapan menjadi _moment_ romantis diantaranya.

Tak terasa waktu untuk malam saja menghapiskan 2 jam. Dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Jongin dan Sehun berniat segera mengakhiri acara makan malam indah tersebut.

"Apa kita menginap di apartemen ini saja? Lagi pula, sama saja bagimu jika kita kembali ke apartemen milikmu!"

Jongin hanya tidak mau Sehun lelah, semenjak seminggu lalu, Sehun tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Kris, namun tentunya beda ruangan. Sebenarnya Jongin tak mau Sehun tinggal satu gedung dengan Kris, ia bahkan sudah menawari Sehun untuk tinggal bersamanya. Lagi pula orang tuanya juga pasti tak akan keberatan. Namun memang pada dasarnya Sehun tak mau merepotkan orang lain jadilah ia bersikeukeuh untuk tinggal sendirian, setidaknya Jongin berpikir masih ada Kris dekat dengan Sehun dan bisa melindungi Sehun jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Ne! kebetulan aku juga sangat lelah!" bagaimana Sehun tak lelah jika jadwalnya hari ini saja sudah menguras tenaga, apalagi ia masih belum terbiasa sibuk seperti ini.

"Baiklah kita ke kamar 412." Jongin tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau! Jangan bilang mempunyai rencana yang lain?" Tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" dan dengan cepat Jongin menggendong Sehun _bridal_ _style_ memasuki sebuah lift menuju ke lantai 22. Sehun hanya bisa berontak, namun Jongin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Sehun berhasil ia jebak.

Ting

Lift terbuka, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Kim Jongin! Awas saja jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku."

"Mana mungkin. Aku hanya ingin tidur bersama Sehunnieku!" Jongin berhasil membuka kode kunci apartemennya dan segera melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintunya kasar.

Brukk

Jongin menjatuhkan Sehun tepat di ranjang king size dan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tunggu sebentar Sehunnie, aku sudah tak tahan ingin buang air kecil sejak tadi!" Sehun terkikik geli melihat Jongin yang lari terbirit-birit. Sementara Jongin menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, Sehun melihat-lihat isi ruangan apartemennya.

"Apa Jongin juga menyiapkan ini?" Sehun meraih piyama berwarna biru muda yang menggantung di depan kenop lemari. Ia melirik disebelahnya juga ada piyama dengan model dan gambar yang sama. Mickey Mouse. Namun bedanya warna yang ada disebelah kanannya berwarna biru tua.

"Pasti itu punya Jongin." Sehun hanya menduga saja, karena memang piyama yang berwarna biru tua berukuran lebih besar dari pada yang dipegangnya saat ini. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tersebut.

Sebenarnya Jongin sudah selesai menuntuskan panggilan alamnya sejak tadi, karena ia melihat Sehun yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya, ia memutuskan untuk tak segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya sibuk melihat Sehun yang sedang membuka bajunya untuk berganti pakaian.

Tubuh rampingnya

Kulit putihnya

_Nipple_ kecilnya yang menggemaskan

Dan gundukan di dalam _underwear_ berwarna putihnya

_Saliva_ Jongin langsung menetes begitu melihat pemandangan indah tersebut. Namun Jongin buru-buru mengusapnya ketika Sehun selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Oh, Jongin. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun begitu melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang untuk melepas lelah.

"Kau mamakainya?" ucap Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Beruntung Jongin sangat pandai menutupi kegugupannya. Ia takut Sehun mengetahui jika dirinya telah mengintip Sehun yang berganti baju.

"Sehun mengangguk. Jonginpun tersenyum karena melihat piyama yang dipakai Sehun begitu cocok dengan tubuh serta warna kulitnya.

"Aku sengaja membelinya untuk kita. Tak kusangka ternyata pilihanku sangat cocok ditubuhmu Sehunnie. Kau terlihat cantik memakainya." Goda Jongin.

Ia melepas pakaiannya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang melihat tubuhnya.

"Jo-Jongin. Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun yang terkejut ketika Jongin membuka bajunya.

"Berganti pakaian lalu apa lagi?"

Sehun menutup matanya dan membalikan tubuhnya, Jongin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Jongin mendekati Sehun yang setia menutup matanya. Dengan sengaja Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terbaring dan menindihnya.

Merasakan sebuah beban berat, Sehun langsung membuka matanya.

"Jo-jongin. Ap-apaampptt!" Jongin tak memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk berontak dalam ciumannya. Kedua tangan Sehun sudah berhasil Jongin cengkram dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya membelai pipi Sehun yang begitu halus tersebut.

Jongin terus melumat bibir Sehun, Jongin berusaha memasukan lidahnya. Sehun yang mengertipun membuka mulutnya. Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan cumbuan Jongin yang sangat halus tersebut. Jongin memperlakukan Sehun seperti barang berharga yang mudah pecah.

"Emm…akhh…" Sehun mendesah ketika tangan kanan Jongin yang membelai pipinya beralih memilih _nipple_ nya yang masih terbungkus piyama.

"Emmptt…emppttt…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya melemas, Jongin yang mengerti jika Sehun mulai kehabisan nafaspun mengalihkan cumbuannya ke leher jenjang sang kekasih. Jeratan tangannya pada tangan Sehunpun ia lepas. Sehun tak mungkin mampu berontak lagi saat ini.

"Akhh…gelihhh…Kaihhh…" mendengar nama panggungnya disebut, Jongin semakin bersemangat menjelajahi leher Sehun. Ia tahu ia tak boleh sembarangan memberikan tanda di tubuh indah sang kekasih.

Jongin tak mau menimbulkan berita yang tidak sedap nantinya dan memberikan efek buruk dunia keartisannya yang baru saja ia rintis bersama Sehun. Untuk itulah Jongin menyembunyikan hubungannya dari media.

Lidah Jongin terus menjelajahi leher Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membuka kancing piyama Sehun. Jongin tak boleh memberikan kiss mark yang bisa dilihat orang lain nantinya dan seperti pepatah mengatakan 'Tak ada rotan akarpun jadi' maka tak ada leher, dadapun Okay.

"Akhh…Jongin…Ohh…" Sehun menggelinjang nikmat merasakan lidah Jongin di tubuhnya, tangannya yang sejak tadi memainkan nipple Sehun beralih ke kejantanannya Sehun.

Sehun tak sadar jika kejantanannya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan Jongin dari sangkarnya. Lidah Jongin beralih turun menjilat dada, perut, pusar, dan berhenti sejenak di depan kejantanannya Sehun.

"_Little_ Hunnie begitu menggemaskan." Sehun tersentak ketika tangan Jongin mengelus juniornya. Wajahnya memerah begitu Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Dengan cepat Jongin memasukan junior Sehun ke mulutnya. Sehun tersentak merasakan hangatnya mulut Jongin dengan lidah yang terampil memanjakan juniornya.

"Ahh…berhentihhh…Kaihhh…eunghh…" mendengar desahan Sehun membuat daerah diselangkangannya semakin menyempit hingga membuatnya tak nyaman. Satu tangan Jongin meremas _butt_ Sehun sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk mengeluarkan juniornya yang besar.

Jongin terus menghisap, mengocok dan memainkan junior Sehun di mulutnya.

"Ahkk..kuhh…mauhh..keluarrr…Kaihh…Akhh…" cairan cinta Sehunpun keluar dimulut Jongin tanpa bisa ia cegah. Melihat sang kekasih yang telah klimaks membuat Jongin ingin melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya. Tangannya ia alihkan meraba lubang Sehun, satu jarinya sudah mengacung ingin menerobos _hole_ kekasihnya yang pastinya sangat nikmat tersebut.

Sehun yang merasakan sesutau di depan holenya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang. _Memory_ kelamnya bersama Kris tiba-tiba terbayang. Tanpa bisa ia bendung air matanya mengalir, semakin lama semakin deras. Hingga sebuah isakan berhasil menghentikan Jongin.

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Hunnie kau tak apa? kenapa menangis hmm?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Sehun merasa kecewa, bukan pada Jongin namun pada dirinya. Ia belum pernah cerita pada Jongin jika Sehun pernah dinikmati orang lain. Sehun begitu takut jika Jongin akan meninggalkannya.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Jongin tak mengerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menangis, ia pikir mungkin Sehun belum siap, dan Jongin mencoba mengerti. Jongin membelai surai pirang Sehun dan menenangkannya.

"Tak apa jika kau belum siap!" perasaan bersalah menohok jantung Sehun. Sikap Jongin yang terlalu baik padanya membuat perasaan takut kehilangan semakin membesar. Apa Jongin akan meninggalkannya jika ia memberitahu jika Kris juga pernah melukan 'itu' padanya?

"Stt tenanglah. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang!" Jongin membenahi celana Sehun dan mengancingkan piyama kekasihnya. Begitu pula dengan celananya sendiri. Ia beranjak ke sisi Sehun. Berbaring dengan posisi menyamping dengan lengan kanannya ia telusupkan di bawah kepala Sehun untuk dijadikan bantal dan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

Sehun terisak dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. Ia menjadi ragu untuk membalas pelukan Jongin setelah memikirkan sikapnya yang pengecut dan tak jujur pada kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah sekarang tidurlah. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan dan sakit esoknya." Isakan Sehun mereda, perkataan Jongin bagaikan sebuah mantera yang sanggup membuat hatinya tenang. Sehun bertekad akan memberitahu Jongin semuanya setelah ini. Sehun hanya perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkannya.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian di apartemen minggu lalu, hubungan Jongin dan Sehun berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda semenjak kejadian itu, Jongin memperlakukan Sehun dengan begitu lembut, dan tak berani melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus 'kesana'.

Bahkan kini Jongin sama sekali tak pernah mencium Sehun di bibir. Ia lebih memilih mencium kening Sehun atau juga pipi Sehun. Sehun merasa benar-benar sedih akan hal itu. Ia seolah tak mau diperlakukan selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Apalagi kesibukannya jadwal manggung di beberapa stasiun TV membuat Sehun tak mempunyai waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri ingin menghargai Sehun, ia tak mau hasrat cintanya membuat Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Untuk itulah Jongin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membendung nafsunya hingga Sehun siap melakukan hubugan intim dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Sehun merasa gelisah, ia merasa jika akan terjadi sesuatu setelah ini, maka ia berusaha mencari Jongin untuk menceritakan kenapa ia takut disentuh lebih dalam lagi olehnya. Sehun tak mau menunda-nunda sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ganti artis. Mengingat kini mereka menjadi salah satu bintang tamu dalam acara _reality Show_ "_meet your Idol_" dan semenjak Sehun mengganti pakaiannya ia tak melihat Jongin yang sudah ganti lebih dulu.

Sehun melangkah keluar studio, matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang berjalan pergi menuju Taxi yang menunggunya di depan gerbang. Matanya beralih pada sesosok _namja_ yang berdiri mematung membelakanginya.

Sehun sangat mengenal _namja_ tersebut. Dengan langkah yang penuh semangat Sehun menghampirinya.

"Jonginie!" Sehun menepuk bahu _namja_ tersebut. _Namja_ tersebut yang ternyata benar, kekasihnyapun berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan sorot terluka. Sehun tak mengerti kenapa raut wajah Jongin berubah seperti itu.

Plukk

Jongin melepas tangan Sehun dibahunya. Kedua tangannya mengepal meluapkan emosinya.

"Kau tidak mau melakukan 'itu' denganku karena kau lebih menyukai Kris yang melakukannya bukan?" Jongin menatap tajam Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya kau serendah itu Kim Sehun. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja sampai disini."

DEG

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Chapter ini terlalu panjangkah? Mianhae. #bow

Lemon nya juga absurd. Saya benar-benar tak ada mood ketika mengetiknya. Karena itu chapter ini jadi 'aneh' menurut saya. Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan #bow

**Big Thanks for reviewers, favoriters and followers. ^^**


End file.
